


A Bit of Darkness is Needed to See the Stars

by hanflyingsolo



Series: The Perceptiveness of a Snake [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Character Bashing, Creature Inheritance, Eventual Romance, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Independent Harry Potter, Lord Harry Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanflyingsolo/pseuds/hanflyingsolo
Summary: What if Harry had talked more with that snake he freed from the zoo? What if that snake just so happened to be magical?Harry enters the magical world with plans. His eyes are not clouded by Dumbledore's manipulations to make him the perfect Light Savior. He does not pay attention to the biased first encounters he makes but rather gathers knowledge and builds impressions and knowledge of his own.With this information and a plan in place, Harry sets out to make his own friends, live his own life, and maybe take down the manipulative leader of the Light while he's at it. If he's lucky, he may even find love.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Nothing romantic yet they still youngins, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Perceptiveness of a Snake [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134638
Comments: 218
Kudos: 886





	1. Whose Idea Was It To Make Zoos a Thing and Can I Fight Them?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice!  
> I would love if you could leave some constructive criticism to help me become a better writer and allow this story to flourish. Any straight up rude comments will be deleted. I did try to read through and correct grammar and punctuation but probably missed a lot so please be gentle! All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thank you!!
> 
> hanflyingsolo
> 
> p.s. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this fanfiction.

The residents of 4 Privet Drive were a normal family. The mother, Petunia Dursley, made sure her flowers were perfect, the house was always spotless, and her son, Dudley, was always happy and doted on. Vernon Dursley, the father and husband, worked a normal job where he provided for his family and came home every evening to his loving wife and son. 

However, the Dursleys had a horrible secret. For they were not as normal as they would like the rest of their neighborhood to believe. Their nephew, Petunia’s sister’s son, was left on their doorstep in a basket on the night of October 31, 1981 in a basket with nothing but a thin blanket and a note. You see, Petunia’s sister was a witch with magical powers, and that was _not_ normal. Petunia hated her sister and her _freakishness_ and she had the nerve to go and die and leave her freakish son on Petunia’s perfect stoop. 

Petunia and Vernon had debated dropping the boy off at an orphanage but the note left with the baby was a thinly veiled threat to their safety if they did not take in the boy. So, the Dursleys graciously took in the child, but nothing in the note said they had to include him in their family. 

So, the Dursleys hid the child away. They raised him to serve them and not show any hint of his freakishness. As such, the next ten years were very hard on the boy. His clothes were hand-me-downs from Dudley, who was much larger than him. The clothes had been worn down to rags and hung from his emaciated frame. Food was withheld for the smallest perceived grievances and beatings were handed out much like candy during a parade. But those years taught him things that most children never learn and he clung to his abnormalities that his relatives had worked to beat out of him. 

With this prolonged act of rebellion, the boy hidden in the cupboard under the stairs at 4 Privet Drive became everything his relatives despised. 

⸎ ⸎ ⸎

“Boy! You better wake up and make my Dudders his breakfast! You lazy freak, wake up!” Petunia’s shrill voice woke Harry out of his light slumber. A final bang on his cupboard door let him know that it was finally unlocked.

Harry would never understand how Petunia expected him to be in the kitchen making breakfast before she came downstairs if they always locked him inside his cupboard. He figured it was just another excuse for her to yell at him and lock him away again later.

With a muted stretch in the small space, Harry pushed open the cupboard door and blinked as he stepped out of the dark closet into the bright foyer. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he quickly stepped into the foyer bathroom and hastily performed his morning ablutions. Once finished, he immediately went to the kitchen and started making breakfast like he did every morning. The familiar routine was second nature to him at this point and breakfast was shortly prepared and plated on the table. 

He could hear Vernon and Dudley pounding their way down the stairs as he washed the pans he had used for breakfast and cleaned up after himself. If everything was clean and breakfast was to their liking, he would possibly get a piece of leftover toast when they were finished eating. Though that was unlikely as today was Dudley’s 10th birthday and he had been ordered yesterday evening to prepare a feast for dear Duddikin’s special day and Harry had no doubt Dudley would eat every last crumb on that table even if it would make him sick later. 

After Harry had finished washing the prep dishes he went to his “spot” in the dining room. His duty was to stand in the corner out of sight and only appear when one of the Dursley’s needed something. Therefore, Harry was able to witness the absolute fit Dudley threw upon learning that he had two less presents than last year, though he needed assistance from Petunia to do such complex math as subtraction. Petunia and Vernon were quick to promise their Dudders _three_ more presents from the gift shop at the zoo later today. 

Once breakfast was finished, Petunia threw Harry a half eaten slice of toast and screeched at him to clean up the mess and prepare to go to Mrs. Figg’s house while they went to the zoo. As Harry was cleaning up the pig sty they called breakfast, he heard Vernon huffing at the phone right outside the kitchen door.

“Well Boy, you and your freakishness just had to ruin our precious Dudley’s birthday, didn’t you? Mrs. Figg’s leg is broken and she is unable to watch over you this afternoon so we are forced to bring you with us to the zoo.” Vernon barged through into the kitchen door already shouting at Harry, spittle flying out of his mouth. “You will be on your best behavior, hear me?! Don’t you even think about doing your freak things! And if you step even a toe out of line it will not end nicely for you.” Vernon spat at him. 

Harry was quick to nod his head and mumble out, “Yes, Uncle Vernon,” before he could continue shouting. 

“Good,” Vernon’s face slowly was returning to its normal shade from the purple hue it had turned during his tirade. “You best be ready to leave in thirty minutes or else.” With that descriptive threat, Vernon stomped back out to the living room to watch Dudley tear into his excessive amount of presents.

Harry dutifully finished washing the dishes and went to his cupboard to wait for them to finish opening presents. Once Dudley was done complaining about his “lack” of presents, Vernon threw open his cupboard door and drug him out by his shirt collar, once again threatening him to behave and essentially pretend not to exist. 

The ride to the zoo consisted of Dudley and his friend Piers harassing Harry as he was forced to sit in between them in the Dursley’s car. By the time they had arrived at the zoo, Harry had acquired several more bruises curtesy of his cousin and his accomplice. Vernon and Petunia turned a blind eye to the backseat and only acknowledged the three boys once they had arrived. 

Harry’s time at the zoo was spent trailing his relatives as they moved from exhibit to exhibit, trying to avoid being seen and blend into the crowds without loosing sight of his ride home. Dudley and Piers traipsed around throwing rocks and sticks at all the animals they could and generally being obnoxious to anyone they came across. 

As the family was starting to wind down, Dudley demanded to walk through the snake enclosure before they visiting the gift shop for his three extra presents. Entering the reptile house, the cool air was a welcome reprieve to Harry’s hot skin. The rest of the group had liberally applied sunscreen when the day had started but Harry was not entitled to normal people luxuries. 

As Dudley and Piers raced ahead to start harassing the snakes, Harry hung back and admired the beautiful creatures behind the large glass panes. His eyes were drawn to an enclosure that was mostly water where other snakes had land and giant trees to laze in. Harry found the description plaque for the tank and noticed this was a water snake from a land near Syria. He also noted that the beautiful creature was born in the wild.

Harry felt a connection with the enclosed reptile. She too had once been free but was now trapped, unable to leave. “I understand how you must feel,” Harry whispered to the resting snake, “I too was taken from my home and put in a cage. I’m sorry, beautiful.” The snake had opened her gleaming eyes and seemed to focus on him as he spoke. Her coiled body slowly unraveled and rose up to be at eye level with him. As Harry met her eyes, he noticed Dudley catch sight of the moving snake.

“Piers, look! A snake is moving finally!” Dudley raced to Harry’s side and shoved him out of the way to get a closer look at the reptile. Harry cradled his wrist that he had felt snap when he collided with the ground. His temper flared as Dudley continued to bang on the glass and demand the snake move for him.

A shiver flowed through his body as the glass of the enclosure suddenly disappeared and Dudley fell forward into the pool of water. The snake, seeing her opportunity, slithered out of her cage and made her way over to Harry’s prostate form. _“Thank you, young speaker. I owe you a debt. I shall protect you from those who mean to cause you harm. I will find you later. Stay strong hatchling.”_ The snake slithered out the door to the reptile house and Harry could hear the screams as she glided to her freedom. 

Once she was out of sight, Harry turned to see Vernon standing over him, face so strained and purple Harry wondered if it would burst. Petunia was behind him fussing over Dudley’s blubbering form. 

His attention was drawn back to Vernon when he started to growl out words, “You will go straight to the car as we sort this out. Don’t even think about trying any of your freakishness. We will talk about your punishment when we get home. Now go!” Vernon’s face had gotten even more strained and purple as he snarled at Harry. He was quick to heed Vernon’s directions and made his way out of the reptile house and started towards the car park to wait. 

Once he had found the family’s car, he heard a swishing, gravely sound getting closer but could not see anything approaching him. Suddenly, the snake that he had freed appeared in front of him, as if by magic. 

_“What is your name, young hatchling?”_ A soft hissing seemed to echo around the words. But that couldn’t have been the snake speaking, right? Harry was sure he had finally received one too many blows to the head, because he responded to the hissed question.

“My name is Harry. How are you speaking to me? Snakes can’t talk.” He stated.

 _“You would be wrong, hatchling. All animals can speak, it is simply humans who cannot understand. However, you are a special kind of human: a Speaker. You can understand and speak the language of snakes. I believe the magic users call it Parseltongue.”_ The snake, for it must be her talking no matter how loony he felt conversing with her, explained to him. 

“So you can understand English but only can talk in this Parseltongue. And what do you mean ‘magic users’? Magic doesn’t exist. And how is it that I can speak it but others cannot?” Harry was intrigued and wanted to learn more, even if this still felt like an extended fever dream. 

_“Listen to your words when you respond, hatchling. You are not speaking English; though I am able to understand some basic phrases in the human language. And magic does exist, you yourself are made of magic, young Speaker. I can taste it all around you.”_ Her tongue flickered out as if to show him how she could taste it, then continued her explanation. _“Not many humans have received the gift of speaking with snakes. It is passed down to the hatchlings of the gifted speaker. So, one of your ancestors must have been gifted the language.”_ She coiled her dark body into tight rings and seemed to settle, taking care to keep her keen eyes on him.

 _“How am I magic though?”_ Harry heeded the snakes instructions and was surprised to hear that he was speaking in sibilant tones. If she was right about this, it stands to reason that there was truth to her statement about magic being real. But how could that be? _“Are all snakes able to taste magic? How do I know that you aren’t lying to me?”_ Harry questioned her, mumbling to himself as an afterthought, _“Though that depends on all of this not being a figment of my imagination.”_

 _“One or both of your parents would have to have been magical to pass it down to you.”_ Her soft hisses were somewhat calming as she answered his question. _“Only magical snakes are able to taste magic. I will prove to you that my words and this conversation are true, do not be afraid, hatchling.”_

Harry barely had time to process her words before she struck out and buried her fangs into his left bicep. Only years of conditioning kept him from crying out. _“What was that for?!”_ He shouted, as much as one is able to while hissing, at her. 

_ՖCan you hear me, hatchling?Ֆ_

_“Of course I can hear you, we’ve been over this!”_ Harry seethed back at her.

 _ՖWatch my mouth, young Harry. Notice how it does not move. With my bite I have initiated the familiar bond. To complete it you must gift me with a name, a way to identify me. My bite has already given you a similar kind of mark.Ֆ_ Harry looked down to where she had bitten him and was shocked to see a palm sized mark that showed an exact replica of the snake in a tightly coiled position. He would have to exam that further after he had time to process it.

Harry had also noticed that as she spoke to him her mouth was not moving. Her words also seemed to being coming from inside his own head. He hesitantly tried responding back to her through his mind. _ՖCan you hear me back?Ֆ_ At her nod, he slowly continued. _ՖSo all I have to do is give you a name and this will complete this ‘familiar bond’?Ֆ_

The snake carefully bobbed her head.

 _ՖYou said you were a magical snake, was any of that stuff on your identification plaque true? I want to gift you a fitting and proper name.Ֆ_ Harry asked her through the mind link as he didn’t want anyone passing by to notice a small boy hissing back and forth with a giant snake.

She once again did the snake equivalent of a nod, _ՖSome of it, yes. I am obviously not whatever type of creature they listed but rather am a breed known as Lotan. My ancestor was the servant of a god of the sea. I am able to survive on land but my true nature calls me to the water. I believe I am from where the humans call Syria.Ֆ_

Okay, he could work with that. His recent section he was reading through at the library was all about mythology so he rifled through his brain trying to find the perfect name. _ՖI have it! How does Ceto sound? Ceto was the name of a sea goddess in Greek Mythology.Ֆ_ Harry gave her a small smile, hoping she would approve of his choice.

 _ՖCeto...I like it, hatchling. I can smell the other humans you were with approaching us so I will explain quickly. One of my talents as a Lotan is beast camouflage. Only those with beast sight will be able to see me but anyone is able to feel me should they come into contact with me. I will use this talent to keep myself hidden from those vile humans but you must take care to keep me close and not let them feel me.Ֆ_ As she finished explaining, her form slightly shimmered, much like a mirage, then vanished altogether. Harry slowly reached out his hand and jumped a bit when he came into contact with her smooth, invisible scales. He waited for her to climb her way up his arm and wrap around his torso underneath his baggy shirt. Once she was settled, he stood up just in time for the Dursleys and Piers to round the corner of the car.

“There you are, you lousy child!” Vernon grunted out, “Get in the car and don’t even think about sitting your freakishness with the rest of us normal people. You will be riding back in the boot.” He shoved Harry to the back of the car and quickly manhandled him into the dark and cramped space. “We will get into your punishment when we get home, Freak.” With that, Vernon slammed the boot door down, causing Harry to wince at the loud noise that it had made. He settled as comfortably as he could for the long ride back, taking care to not crush Ceto wrapped around him.

The ride back was bumpy and painful as Vernon seemed to take great care in making every turn as sharp as he could so Harry would fly to the opposite end of the boot. Finally, he heard the opening and closing of car doors and felt the engine fall silent. Harry gave a quick mind command to Ceto to drop off him once they got inside and head to his cupboard where she would be safe. She had spent the majority of the ride back hissing about the many different ways she would enjoy killing the Dursleys but Harry had managed to convince her not to least they want to wind up out on the streets.

The boot door flinging open to bright sun made him wince. “Come on, Boy. You are to get inside and go straight up to Duddikin’s second bedroom. I don’t want Petunia or him to have to see your filthy self. Now go!” Vernon said angrily, practically shoving him into the house. 

Thankfully, Ceto had listened to him and moved off him once in the house because the beating that Vernon proceeded to give him was one of the worst he could remember. He passed out from the pain halfway through and woke up some hours later back in his cupboard again. Every centimeter of his body hurt and he was sure his arm was broken on top of the wrist from being shoved by Dudley at the zoo. He also guessed that a few of his ribs were fractured or broken because it was tight and painful to breathe. 

And so, Harry laid there as Ceto fretted about him. He knew from experience that the Dursleys would not bother to open his cupboard door for at least a week. This gave him time to rest and heal before they would once again demand impossible chores and tasks from him. At least now he had Ceto.

Now that he had her and knowledge about his magic, which explained so many weird things from his younger year, he had to plan. With the help of Ceto he worked to harness his magic so that he could use it at will, not just as a way to turn his teacher’s hair blue in anger or teleport away from Dursley and his gang and to the school roof. 

He started small, with making a light for his small cupboard so he could read the books the public librarian let him borrow. He spent nearly every second of his free time there to escape from Dudley and his gang’s game of Harry Hunting. Once he mastered making light, he moved onto other things such as levitation, unlocking his cupboard door, and other small things that would help him with chores or avoiding the Dursleys. 

Ceto would sometimes head out and wander to try and find areas where magicals lived or congregated. She would come back and tell him of the areas she found and the things she had seen. As they grew closer, they came to find out that Harry was able to concentrate and see through Ceto’s eyes and she was able to project memories into his head, almost like the pictures Harry would sometimes see Dudley viewing on the telly. 

After a year of practicing, learning, and planning as much as they could, Harry received a letter. Ceto had told him that something like this would happen but he hadn’t believed her until now. 

There was a magic school for magical children! He barely had time to process that this was all happening before Vernon bellowed for him to hurry up with the mail. Harry quickly slid his letter under his cupboard door and then scurried back to the dining room to deliver Vernon the mail. 

Ceto and himself had prepared for this day. Once he had time to read the letter, Harry would write a response to the school asking for an escort to buy his supplies. He would have the escort meet him at the library so as so avoid them having to meet with the Dursleys, who would no doubt scream and harass the person sent to help him. The morning that he was to meet his helper, he would inform the Dursleys about the school and him being a wizard as quickly as possible and then run out before they had a chance to tell him no and lock him away forever. Hopefully his and Ceto’s plan would work, they had spent most of the year working towards this moment. The day he would be free of the Dursleys forever. 

He rushed through making and cleaning up breakfast, excited to read the letter. When Vernon finally sent him away, he sped to his cupboard and scooped up the thick envelope. It was not normal paper, but felt thicker and was more yellow than Muggle paper. It was also strange that the letter was address to the cupboard under the stairs. How did that not raise any flags when being sent out? He flipped the letter around and took in the wax seal with the imprint of what he assumed to be the school crest. Putting his finger under the flap, he carefully broke the seal and poured out the contents of the envelope onto his small baby mattress that the Dursleys had given him.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL** **_of_ ** **WITCHCRAFT** **_and_ ** **WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

He read and reread the simple letter, taking in the fact that this was all real. He never doubted Ceto, but it all seemed too good to be true. He would be able to escape the Dursleys. If not just for the duration of the school months, but forever! Enthusiastically, he poured over the other letter which contained the list of supplies he would need. He noted that the list said he could bring a cat OR an owl OR a toad if he so desired. Thankfully Ceto was essentially able to become invisible as he would not go without his familiar. 

As quietly and quickly as possible, Harry found a bit of paper and a biro and penned a response to the Deputy Headmistress letting her know of his acceptance and his need for a guide to help him gather his supplies. He requested she respond with a day and time and where he would be meeting the helper. 

Waiting for the Dursleys to vacate the house for the day; Vernon to work, Petunia to the store, and Dudley to Pier’s house; Harry darted outside and found an owl perched high in the tree in the backyard. Hoping this worked, he raised his letter high and nearly jumped out of his sneakers when the owl swooped low and plucked the letter from his fingers. With a low hoot, the owl flew off. 

Thankful that had worked, he went back inside to wait for the Deputy Headmistress’ response. 

He was surprised to see the same owl out the window as he prepared supper that night. The Professor must be working late. He once again waited for the Dursley’s to busy themselves with their after supper routines before he snuck outside and retrieved the letter from the owl’s leg with a hushed ‘thank you’ to the hardworking creature. 

Hiding the letter under his oversized shirt, Harry snuck past the living room where the Dursley’s were congregated and into his cupboard. Ceto shimmered into view and moved her way over to curl around him. Once she had settled, he opened the letter to see what the Deputy Headmistress had written only to find that it was not from her. 

Harry,

It is so good to hear from you, my boy. I would be glad to send someone to help you! Hagrid will be at the location you mentioned tomorrow, 25th July, at promptly 8 am. I look forward to seeing you again come the 1st of September.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

He was glad that a helper would be sent promptly but found the letter from the Headmaster to be very strange and cause for concern. According to the tone of the letter, the Headmaster had met him before and considered himself close with Harry. It also gave him pause that the Headmaster was sending someone named Hagrid who did not have the title of Professor or any other position that would make sense to be escorting a child to a whole new world. He would just have to keep his senses open and make sure Ceto was with him and prepared. 

The rest of the night was spent gathering his meager belongings and preparing for the next morning. He also took a moment to acknowledge that his belongings, all two of them, fit into his trouser pockets. He had the baby blanket that was wrapped around him the night he was left on the Dursley’s front step and now his Hogwarts letter. That night, his last thought before drifting to sleep was that hopefully this was the start to a new chapter in his life.


	2. Hagrid Speaks Only in Exclamation Points!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to leave the Dursley house! But will he get to stay away for good? 
> 
> The first step of his plan gets set in motion. The wizarding world will not know what hit them when September 1st comes around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank you for all the support! I was not expecting people to start reading this so quickly and to like it so much. I'm grateful to each person who took the time to read and support my work. I love you all!
> 
> This next chapter is mostly building up to the more exciting stuff so bear with me as we get some of the world-building out of the way. I also apologize for the excessive use of exclamation points, but Hagrid doesn't seem like the kind of guy to say anything NOT in an excited tone.
> 
> I'm also 90% set on this being a Harry/Fred/George fic so let me know if you have any tropes you love with those guys in it and I will see if my muse likes it!
> 
> Thanks so much!  
> hanflyingsolo
> 
> p.s. WARNING: The last few paragraphs of this chapter reference child abuse. Nothing too graphic but I just wanted to let yall know so you can avoid that if you need to.

The morning started much like all the others with Petunia slamming her small fist against the cupboard door and yelling for Harry to wake up and fix breakfast. However, this morning would not end like all the others. This was the morning that Harry would finally get to visit the Wizarding World and hopefully escape the Dursleys!

Harry had stayed up most of the night, unable to sleep, as he ran his plan for the morning over and over in his head. He had been only asleep for an hour before Petunia had demanded he wake up. Groggily, he exited his cupboard and started making breakfast for the Dursleys after using the facilities. He made sure to make the breakfast perfect and with all of their favorites in the hope the good food would make them more complacent with him leaving for Hogwarts. He knew it was a pointless hope but he could still try. 

Once the Dursleys had all come to the table and Harry had finished cleaning the prep dishes he went to his designated corner to stand quietly and unseen. He took a few fortifying breaths and waited for a moment when all their mouths were full before he took a step forward and spoke. 

“I wanted to let you all know that I have received my Hogwarts letter and a guide will be taking me out today to get my supplies and tell me all about the magical world. Hopefully, I will find lodging there and you will be rid of me.” Harry trailed off and waited for their reactions. He was poised to run if they tried to grab him. 

Petunia started sputtering as Vernon’s face slowly shifted through shades of red to finally land on purple. “How dare you speak about those abominations at that freak school! We took you in and this is how you repay us?! You will not be going.” Vernon had started to struggle out of his chair but Harry took off before he could gather himself. He raced to the front door and flung himself outside. He started pumping his arms and legs as fast as they could go as he started off to the library. Careful to take an indirect route there, Harry found himself at the library with only five minutes until he was to meet the Hogwarts guide. He took that time to calm down and get some water from the drinking fountain before sitting and trying to see if he could spot this ‘Hagrid’ that was to help him. 

A loud rumble drew his eyes to the front of the library where a motorcycle with a sidecar was pulling up. The thing that caused him to continue to stare was the man driving the motorcycle. He had to be at least two and a half meters tall and was as wide around as a tree trunk. A thick beard swallowed his face and hung down to rest on his rotund belly. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the Hagrid he was supposed to meet.

Being wary to not startle or anger the giant man, Harry approached. “Hello, sir. My name is Harry Potter. Would you happen to be Hagrid?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady and not belay his nervousness.

“Well look at you!! ‘Arry Potter! I haven’t seen you see you were a wee babe. Yes, I am Hagrid." He boomed out, his thick brogue adding to his imposing demeanor. "Dumbledore said you looked just like yer father and he was right, ‘course Dumbledore is always right. It is good to see ya, boy!” The large man reached down and scooped Harry up into a suffocating hug, failing to notice him flinch back from the contact. “Hop on in! We’re off to the Leaky Cauldron to get yer school stuffs. Here, you can use me spare goggles and helmet. Make sure yer strapped in tight!” Hagrid handed over the spare protections and made sure he was settled into the sidecar before starting up the bike and roaring off down the street. 

Harry had been expecting a more wizardly form of travel but maybe there wasn’t such a thing. Then again, Hagrid did not strike him as a man who relied on magic to perform his daily tasks and just preferred riding his bike everywhere. He was jolted out of his musings as the bike started to ascend into the air. 

The motorcycle was flying! Harry wondered how flying vehicles were not spotted by the Muggles but ignored that thought for now. Hagrid wasn't worried so there must be something stopping them from being seen.

Pushing aside his apprehension of the flying bike, Harry let himself enjoy the feeling of wind rushing through his hair and the view of the streets below them.

It felt like only a minute later that they began to descend and he noted they appeared to be somewhere in London. Hagrid guided the motorcycle down onto the street and started getting off. “Those disillusionment charms sure work wonders for keeping the Muggles from seeing this beauty flying.” Hagrid informed him as he helped Harry exit the sidecar. “Follow and keep close now, ‘Arry! We gotta go through the Leaky Cauldron to get to Diagon Alley where all the shops are.” Hagrid lumbered away towards a worn down looking store front with a creaky sign swaying above the entrance showing a picture of a black cauldron with a leaking crack along the side. 

Entering the store, Harry could see that it was a relaxed bar and restaurant but the patrons looked nothing like the people they had just passed on the street outside. Everyone inside the bar was wearing long cloaks and several had on pointy hats. All of the garments were old-fashioned and in muted colors. 

He followed Hagrid’s wide form across the floor and up to the bar where a kind looking man was cleaning glasses behind the wooden countertop. 

“‘Ello there, Tom!” Hagrid boomed to the man.

“Hello, Hagrid. Stop by for a pint?” The bartender, Tom, asked as he reached for a pint glass.

Hagrid puffed out his chest as he responded, “Not today, Tom! Official Hogwarts business. I get to escort young ‘Arry Potter here to get his school supplies!” His voice carried across the room and slowly every occupant of the bar quieted and turned towards them.

The quiet did not last as every patron starting talking at once:

“Harry Potter?! Here?”

“Did that man say Harry Potter was getting his supplies today?!”

“The-Boy-Who-Lived?”

Several people started crowding them at the bar. Looking to shake Harry’s hand or thank him for his great service to the Wizarding World. 

Hagrid soaked up the attention, telling each person that he was the one trusted to escort Harry Potter around the alley. However, Harry was drawing into himself and trying to focus on his breathing so he wouldn’t burst into a panic attack. He was so panicked the comments about him being famous didn't register. 

He started backing away as much as he could until he found himself in a strange section of the bar that felt similar to a back alley. The walls were all brick and it was a dead end. 

He was taking in the weird area and trying to calm himself when Hagrid came thundering around the corner. “There ya are, ‘Arry! Thought I had lost ya in the crowd back there. I see ya found the entrance to Diagon! I guess we can get moving. Can’t spend all day talking to people!” Hagrid pulled a large pink umbrella from deep in his duster coat and pointed the tip at the dead end wall. He seemed to be muttering to himself about the bricks until he gave a triumphant noise and poked three seemingly random bricks. Harry was about to ask him what they were doing when the bricks started to fold into themselves at the center and make their way to the outer edge, revealing a whole other world as they moved. 

His brain felt like it was going to overload from the sheer amount of things his senses were taking in. Harry could see and nearly taste all of the magic that flowed through the Alley. People were bustling about down the main street while others were peering through shop windows, talking about the newest product on display. Harry could not comprehend just how much magic there was and how much he had missed by growing up in the muggle world.

“Beautiful sight, ain’t she?” Hagrid beamed down at him. “We should get started. First stop is Gringotts. It's run by goblins, nasty little creatures, but you’d be right stupid to try and steal from them. That’s where we’ll get yer money!” He started walking down the Alley and Harry had to practically run to keep up with him.

Harry could tell that Hagrid was a sweet guy but he was very gullible and took Dumbledore’s word as the ultimate truth. Ceto had done some research for their plan that had involved the goblins and she had informed him that they were intelligent and proud creatures that were treated poorly by the rest of the Wizarding community. He would not allow other people’s opinions to cloud his head and would treat others how he would like to be treated, creature or not. 

“Wait, Hagrid! I don’t have any money though. Will the goblins give me a loan for school?” Harry asked the presumably half-giant.

Hagrid chortled, “No, ‘Arry! Yer parents left ya money. Why, yer dad was a Potter! That's an old family and they will definitely have some galleons to spare!” Hagrid continued chuckling to himself as they finally came into sight of Gringotts. 

Harry was confused because Petunia and Vernon had always told him that his parents were drunks who died in a car crash and didn’t have any money. It also reminded him that he needed to find out why all those people back in the Leaky knew who he was and called him ‘the Boy-Who-Lived’ but those questions would have to wait until later. 

The white building of Gringotts towered far above all the others, the sun reflecting off the gleaming stone. Two short creatures he assumed were goblins stood in front of a grand set of double doors. They were fully outfitted in metal armor and each carried an axe that did not look like they were for decoration. 

Hagrid led the way into the bank and Harry followed him with a short bow to the goblins guarding the entrance, causing them to raise their eyebrows under their helmets. Harry also took the time to read the words carved into the stone of the building warning away thieves and those wanting what wasn’t theirs to take. He knew the goblins would be an invaluable group to have on his side.

The inside of the bank had vaulted ceilings full of gleaming gems and metals. Goblins were posted all around the room and many were sat behind the tall counter that ran down both sides of the room and had queues of people lined up in front of them. Hagrid ignored all the queued people and walked to the end of the room where a tall counter like the others was separated from the rest. This goblin was obviously more important than the rest, yet Hagrid was approaching him like he didn’t notice. Or maybe he did and just didn't care.

“We need to take some money out of ‘Arry Potter’s vault for school supplies.” Hagrid demanded from the goblin. The goblin looked up from his work with a harsh sneer at the half-giant. 

“Key?” The goblin spoke, still looking down at them.

Hagrid began patting down his pockets. “I should have it here somewhere. Aha! There it is!” Hagrid exclaimed as he dropped a small silver key on the counter. “I also will need to visit Vault 713. Official Hogwarts business. Got the note from Dumbledore right here.” Hagrid proudly stated and put a piece of parchment down next to the key.

The goblin carefully inspected the key and note before giving a nod to a goblin off to the side of his desk. “Certainly. Please follow Griphook.” The goblin dismissed them and went back to his work, obviously irate at having been interrupted. 

Harry dutifully followed Hagrid and Griphook to the left of the vaulted desk and to a corridor tucked neatly in a wall that was hidden from the view of those in the bank’s lobby. This corridor rapidly expanded into a vast cavern with a large cart sitting on tracks that lead deep into the darkness of the cave. Harry was able to faintly see other goblins working on the walls of the cave in the distance. Their presence only viewable from the lights bobbing around them as they worked, presumably to dig new vaults or gather untold riches. 

He could hear Hagrid muttering under his breath about the cart that Griphook indicated them to climb in. As soon as all three members were sitting, Griphook grabbed a lever at the back of the cart and quickly propelled them forward along the tracks. Hagrid was turning more green by the second when the cart thankfully stopped about a minute after their departure. Hagrid hastily tumbled out of the cart, visibly enthusiastic to be on solid ground. Harry and Griphook followed at a more leisure pace.

They were now a decent amount deeper into the caverns and had passed several interesting sights along their way. Harry quietly hissed to Ceto to remind him to inquire about those sights later. At this barely audible message, Harry noticed Griphook give him a curious look out of the corner of his eye. Harry saw this and quickly altered his plan to accommodate this discovery.

“Vault 538. Potter Heir Vault. Please stand back.” Griphook ordered sternly, although stern seemed to be the standard tone with the goblins. Griphook reached up the vault door and dragged his pointer finger swiftly down, his nail closely hovering over the outer workings of the door. 

As Griphook pulled away from the door, it swung open and Harry had to restrain his awestruck look at the amount of shining coins piled within. He had expected to have a fair amount of money left for him based on what Hagrid had told him of his family and their standing in the Wizarding World but was not expecting this much obvious wealth. 

With a barely noticeable nod of acknowledgement to Griphook, Harry spoke, hoping his plan would work smoothly. “Cart Driver Griphook, may I request for you to join me in my vault so that I may learn about wizarding currency? It may also give Hagrid some time to catch his breath after that cart ride.” At this, he adopted a sheepish but respectful expression to give to Hagrid so that he would not think Harry thought differently of him due to his reaction to the ride. 

Hagrid blunderingly cut off Griphook to give him a booming, “O’ course there, ‘Arry! You get your money for your supplies. Such a kind boy, thinkin’ of ol’ Hagrid.”

“Yes, young Mr. Potter. Please step inside your vault and I will go into detail about the coin and show you how to gather what you need.” Griphook gestured for Harry to precede him as they stepped through the thick vault door.

Once safely out of sight of Hagrid, Harry turned to Griphook and gave him a full bow, hoping that he had inferred correctly and quietly spoke to him in the snake language. _“Can you understand me?”_

Griphook raised his eyebrow in what Harry could only assume was a goblin expression of shock and slowly nodded his head.

 _“Excellent. I give my sincerest apologies for not greeting you and your kin properly earlier but my image is not what it seems and I am very short on time. Please only respond verbally if you must.”_ At this statement, Griphook gave a short bow to indicate his understanding and acceptance of Harry’s statement and apology. 

Harry hastily continued, not wanting to waste this precious time alone with the goblin. _“I have many issues that I wish to discuss with my account manager concerning the House of Potter and its only Heir. However, I am not able to get away before school starts to come back to this bank on my own. I ask for you to provide a method of transportation for me to return here after I am finished with my shopping and away from any prying eyes. This gesture will of course not go unpaid and I can offer future dealings between myself and the Goblin Nation that will allow both our vaults to flourish and grow.”_ Harry hissed out, his words barely audible to himself and Griphook.

After a contemplative look, Griphook nodded his acceptance of this offer. His face had slipped into what Harry could almost describe as a smug grin, however, it looked rather fierce coming from the goblin’s normally sneering face. Harry was glad Ceto’s investigating had paid off. 

_“Thank you, Cart Driver Griphook. May your vaults overflow and your enemy’s blood cover your sword. As a helpful addition, I have brought my familiar Ceto, and will leave her in your expert hands so that she may further explain what I hope to accomplish upon returning for our meeting. She has the ability to turn invisible to every creature, barring those with Beast Sight, and will transfer to you during our return trip to the surface of the bank. Your helpfulness has not gone unnoticed and I wish for you to be the one to help investigate these matters.”_ Harry rushed to finish as he could begin to hear Hagrid approaching the vault.

“Certainly, Mr. Potter,” Griphook replied. “This bag has an undetectable expansion charm and anti-theft charms which will prevent any thief from getting your gold. Simply state the amount you wish to pull from the bag and it will be there upon reaching in. Everything that we have just spoken about will be in that bag. Remember that wizarding vendors are not like Muggles and expect their customers to barter with their stated prices to a reasonable amount. Come, let us get to our next stop so that you may start spending your gold.” Griphook handed over the brown, worn looking leather pouch.

“Everything alright there, ‘Arry? We better get movin’ to the next vault. Very important business for Dumbledore.” Hagrid boomed out as he peered into the vault. His half-giant stature blocking most of the entrance. 

“O-of course, Hagrid. Griphook just finished explaining wizarding money to me! Isn’t all of this so fascinating? I can’t believe I am a wizard!” Harry rushed out, playing up his excitement in order to convince the gullible half-giant that his length of time in the vault was only due to his eagerness to learn about the wizarding world, rather than the truth. 

As Griphook lead them back into the cart, Hagrid started explaining to Harry all the interesting things the wizarding world had to offer. Of course, Hagrid had not spent much time in the Muggle world so his explanations were centered around things he was interested in. An eternity long story about Flobberworms later, the cart pulled up to Vault 713.

Griphook exited the cart first, “Here we are. Vault 713. Please stand back.” He proceeded with the same process that he had done for the previous vault. Harry eagerly peered around the opening vault door, trying to get a glimpse of what Dumbledore could deem so “important” as to send the loud mouthed, half-giant to retrieve. 

Sitting on a stone pedestal in the middle of the vault room was a small package, about the size of his fist, wrapped in brown paper and secured with twine. With large strides, Hagrid entered the room and swiftly scooped up the strange package and deposited it deep within a pocket in his large duster jacket.

Turning back to Harry, Hagrid boomed out his joy, “Well now! The package Dumbledore entrusted to me is safe! Time to get back to Diagon Alley and get yer school supplies. Can’t have ‘Arry Potter down in these dark old caves all day!” With that, he staggered back over to the cart and sat down, followed by Griphook and Harry at a more sedate pace.

The ride back up seemed shorter than the ride down, but it was enough time for Ceto to slither down Harry’s leg and move her way across to Griphook and situate herself comfortably on his shoulders. Harry subtly kept an eye on Hagrid to make sure he did not catch any sign of her and gave a mental sigh of relief that the half-giant did not have any sort of magical or creature sight. 

Leaving the bank, Hagrid hesitantly asked him if he would be alright gathering some supplies on his own while he stopped by the Leaky for a pint to recoup after the cart ride. Harry agreed, glad to not have to keep up his innocent face while shopping.

As Hagrid lumbered away to the pub, Harry looked around the Alley, unsure of where to start. The first thing on his list was school robes and right down the Alley a bit, Harry could see Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. He figured this would be a good place to start. He stepped across the cobblestones and through the door to the robe shop. 

If Harry thought walking into the Alley for the first time was an amazing sight, the view he saw when entering his first wizarding shop was magnificent. There were cloths of all colors and textures flitting across the room as if being pulled by invisible strings. The store was bigger than the outside showed it to be and the far side of the shop was host to a large curve of mirrors with pedestals placed in front of each one, waiting for someone to step on them. The other walls of the shops were draped in a wide array of fabrics arranged by color. The air seemed to shimmer with all the magic being done within the bright space.

Harry’s eyes were drawn to a plump woman walking up to him draped in a swath of fabrics, and the occasional measuring tape peaking out from the cloths. “Hello there, dearie! Hogwarts is it? Have another first year getting measured now. Step on up to the platform dear and we will get you all set. Slight little thing, aren’t ya?” The woman, Harry assumed it to be Madam Malkin herself, started blustering around him and Harry was startled to see a measuring tape moving on its own with a quill and paper following it taking down notes and measurements. 

Still in awe at the sheer colors and magic around him, Harry was surprised when a voice not belonging to Madam Malkin spoke, “Hogwarts, too? The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” A slim blond boy who looked his age was on the pedestal next to him. “Mother is off looking at wands while Father is gathering my school books. It’s a shame first years aren’t allowed brooms, it seems like an unnecessary rule. I might just convince Father to get me the newest model and sneak it into school. He says that Slytherins are good at getting around the rules and I know that I could get away with having a broom. After all, my entire family has been Slytherin so I will surely go to Slytherin as well.” The boy, Draco, only stopped his rambling with a quiet word from the seamstress helping him that let him know he was done. “Well, nice to meet you.” Draco spoke with a slightly cold tone and followed the seamstress to the counter to pay for his items. Harry was not impressed if the white blond boy was the standard for all wizarding children. He could tell that he was born into the wizarding world by the silken robes that the boy had already been wearing and the general lack of amazement with the magic happening around him.

Madam Malkin finished with Harry’s measurements shortly after and he left the shop with a magically shrunken bag containing his new school robes. Stepping back into the Alley, Harry noticed Hagrid lumbering cheerily towards him, his large form hard to miss in the crowd. In his hand was a cage containing a beautiful snowy white owl.

“‘Ere ya are, ‘Arry! She is a late birthday present for ya! Hogwarts students are allowed a toad, cat, or owl as a pet but toads aren’t helpful and I don’t like cats, but owls are darn useful. They carry yer mail and all! Hope ya like ‘er. And a happy late birthday to ya. Now, finished with robe shopping, are we? Might as well get yer trunk next. Don’t wanna hav’ ta keep all yer purchases stuffed in yer pockets.” Hagrid gave him a hearty slap on the back, missing Harry’s instinctive flinch when he saw the large hand move towards him.

“Sounds good, Hagrid. Thank you for the owl, she’s beautiful.” Harry noticed the owl preen at his words. “I think I’m going to name her Hedwig.” The owl gave an approving hoot at her new name.

The walk to the trunk shop wasn’t very far and Harry purchased the cheapest option with the intent to come back later and explore the more higher end options that boasted _entire_ apartments within the trunk as well as several other things such as potions labs, full library compartments and wardrobes. It was also in the trunk shop, as he was paying for his trunk, that Harry noticed a small slip of paper with instructions for something called a Portkey that would teleport him to Gringotts with the keyword ‘SNAKE’ in his money pouch. He carefully tucked the paper into his pants pocket to ensure the Dursley’s could not lock it away. They would inevitably take his trunk and pouch if he was forced to return to that house.

The rest of the stops went fairly quick, with Harry only stopping to take in the amazing sights and all the magic being openly done. The bookshop was definitely a place he intended to return and spend a lot of time in. The bookshelves that extended to the high ceiling and stacks of books piled around the room called to him and he could not wait to return and spend all day looking through the shelves.

Getting his wand was the longest part of the day. Mr. Ollivander had a strange gleam to his eye that set Harry on edge as he tried wand after wand. Finally, he landed on a holly and phoenix feather wand that Mr. Ollivander said was the brother to Voldemort’s wand. Wary of this wand due to that, Harry quickly exited the shop after putting his purchase into his basic trunk that would only shrink or unshrink with the tap to the rune engraved on top. He would have to remember to unshrink the trunk if he had to return to the Dursley’s. They would not be satisfied with his word that he had his supplies and would require visual proof that they had not let him run out of the house for nothing. 

After an exhilarating motorcycle fly back to Surrey and with a quick farewell to Hagrid, Harry was once again left with the Dursleys. He had not been able to convince Hagrid to leave him at the door. Hagrid insisted he would make sure he entered the house before leaving. He could tell from the vein on Vernon’s forehead that they were not happy with more proof of his ‘freakishness’ and could tell it would not end well for him.

As soon as the front door slammed closed, Vernon’s fist went flying into Harry’s cheek. The meaty blow knocked him to the floor and he brought his arms up to protect his torso and curled into himself, trying to prevent anything vital from getting hit. “How dare you bring your freakishness to our house, boy! We have clothed and fed you out of our own pockets and this is how you repay us! Any of the neighbors could have seen you and your freaky school teacher. You filth. You are a worthless burden and don’t think you will be getting any food for the next month!” 

Vernon’s fist, feet, and words continued to beat Harry’s curled up form. Vernon eventually became unsatisfied with the level of punishment and pulled his belt out of his trouser loops and folded it along itself. The fists and feet were replaced with the sting of the belt. 

After an unending amount of time, Vernon’s lashes slowed and eventually came to a halt. With a meaty hand at the back of Harry’s tattered shirt, Vernon dragged Harry across the front hall and roughly tossed him into his cupboard under the stairs. With a relieved sigh, Harry noticed that the Dursleys had been too lazy to find a separate spot for his trunk and owl and they were crammed in with him under the stairs. Hoping that the portkey could take luggage as well, he dragged himself to the trunk and cage and grabbed ahold of both, keeping a finger on the piece of paper that meant his freedom. 

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Harry muttered the magic word, “SNAKE” and with the feeling of a hook grabbing him by his navel and tugging him through a straw, one Harry James Potter was portkeyed to the back lobby of Gringotts. 

Seeing the grandeur of the Gringott’s lobby around him and knowing he was safe, Harry finally closed his eyes and let the darkness claim him. Unaware of the surprise and chaos that his arrival had caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it like that! But dramatic effect basically demanded there be a chapter break right at that moment.
> 
> If I keep writing the way I have been, the next chapter will be up by the end of the week!
> 
> As before, please let me know if you spot any errors and I will fix them asap.
> 
> Love,  
> hanflyingsolo


	3. Who Knew That Treating Goblins Like Living Beings Led to Them Being Nice? Crazy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up in the medical room of Gringotts. Ceto is happy to be reunited with her hatchling and made sure Griphook was aware of all the things he needed to know about himself and his place in the Wizarding World. However, an Inheritance Test will reveal things that he never could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Sorry, this would have been up sooner but I managed to spill half a large chocolate shake all over my bed and spent all last night cleaning and doing laundry...I have the best luck. 
> 
> Bear with me through this chapter, I had a lot of things to cover and dialogue is not a strong suit of mine. As always, let me know if there are any errors and I will get them fixed!
> 
> Love you all,  
> hanflyingsolo

_ Ceto was glad to have her hatchling back in her clutch but was currently raging and cursing the vile humans who dared to hurt  _ **_her_ ** _ hatchling. She was regretting allowing her hatchling to convince her to stay with the goblins. She understood that it was important to treat these beings with respect, afterall they were very fierce warriors, but at the moment she was hissing at anyone who could listen.  _

_ Ceto had explained to the small creature that Harry-hatchling had left her with earlier, Griphook, of what he would need to prepare for her hatchlings return to the bank. Griphook had introduced her to another goblin by the name of Swiftblade that was the Head Healer available at Gringott’s British branch. Ceto had told Griphook that only the Head Healer would be allowed near her hatchling and anyone else besides her or Griphook would swiftly fall under her fangs.  _

_ She was finding it very difficult to not wrap around her Harry-hatchling and bite any who dared to approach them but knew that Swiftblade had promised to help her hatchling. Ceto could only watch from her perch on her hatchling’s bed frame that he had been placed in and hope her Harry-hatchling’s trust in these goblins had been well placed.  _

⸎ ⸎ ⸎

The first thing he was aware of was the lack of pain. He could not remember the last time he had woke up fully pain free. The feeling was not something he could remember experiencing. Harry slowly cracked open his eyes, immediately grateful for the dimmed lighting in the medical room he was apparently in. The walls were not the normal white that he had observed the couple of times he had been forced to accompany the Dursley’s to the emergency room. The few times they had no choice but to take him with whenever Dudley had gotten too rough when beating on Harry and had injured himself in the process. The injuries were always due to Harry’s freakishness of course, how dare he hurt their darling Duddikins.

The pale brown, almost tan, walls appeared dirt-like, as did the floor underneath his bed. If it weren’t for the predominately medical smell to the room that screamed of cleanliness, Harry would have assumed he was surrounded by earth. Just as he was finishing his perusal of the medical space, the door on the right side of the room opened to reveal Griphook and another goblin dressed in a pale purple robe with strange symbols embroidered in green draped around their stout frame.

“Ah, I see you are finally awake, young Heir,” the unknown goblin spoke. Harry assumed this was a female goblin based on the higher, yet still gravely, pitch of their voice. “My name is Swiftblade and I am the Head Healer here. You arrived in quite the state last evening but we were able to stabilize you and prevent you from dying due to the rib piercing your lung and slowly drowning you in your own blood.” Swiftblade’s face pulled into a sneer as she spoke, relaying her displeasure with his injured state.

“Yes, it is good you had prepared prior transport back to us, Swiftblade does not believe you would have lasted much longer without treatment.” Griphook had a similar sneer on his face. “Your Ceto has been a much appreciated help. Without her direction, we would not have waited to run a full diagnostic before treating you. While the healers were not happy to wait, I am sure this evidence of previous injuries will serve you well in your future plans.” The grudging nod from the Cart Goblin showed Harry how much he respected his thoughtfulness even in the face of further pain.

Swiftblade had since started bustling around Harry, waving her hands over his body and recording the results she apparently was receiving. “You and Griphook will be clear to converse over your inquiries soon but I will be requiring you to stay another few hours, until midday approximately, for observation. You are to remain in bed and call for me should you need anything. Breakfast will be brought soon, as it is just now reaching 8 in the morning.” Swiftblade’s sharp look had Harry promising to call her for anything he needed, not wishing to incur the healer’s wrath. 

Griphook waved his hand to produce a small chair and desk for himself and a hovering lap desk for Harry before producing a sheaf of folders and papers, a dagger, and several parchments that Harry could see the magic emanating from. While Griphook was preparing, Harry had noticed Ceto on the bed’s headboard and quickly brought her onto his shoulders, stroking her smooth scales and thanking her for protecting him last night. She seemed to relax onto him with his assurances that he was healed and safe.

With a clearing of his throat, Harry’s attention was returned to Griphook. He saw that the dagger and magic drenched parchments were now on the floating desk above his lap alongside a small breakfast of toast and fruit, which Harry gratefully tucked into while turning his eye to Griphook. “Upon your departure from the bank yesterday, Ceto and I spoke at length about what you wished to accomplish and what you knew about the magical world. It is my understanding from her words that you have been raised by your Muggle relatives with no knowledge of the magical world and your place in it?”

“That is correct, Master Griphook. Until meeting beautiful Ceto, I was ignorant of my magic and that it was not an abomination as my relatives believed it to be.” Harry responded with a small nod of his head.

“I can assume that this means you have not received any of the communications that Gringotts has sent to you since you turned 10? Nor knowledge of what services we offer outside of bank keeping?”

“That is correct Master Griphook. The first letter I received from the magical world was my Hogwarts letter two days ago. Ceto was the one who informed me of her gathered knowledge that goblins are the ones who may be able to help me get away from my  _ guardians _ and further my knowledge.” Harry sneered the word ‘guardians’ as he did not view his relatives in such a way.

“That is most unfortunate that our letter have not been reaching you. I will note to check for a mail ward and see about removing it.” Griphook made a small note on a bit of parchment and waved his wrist to send the note away with a small  _ ‘pop’ _ . “We will continue based on Ceto and I’s conversation yesterday with an Inheritance Test. Please place seven drops of blood on the parchment in front of you and we will see the results. It should list all of your available Heir and Lordships as well as any magical abilities or creature inheritances.”

Harry grabbed the silver dagger from the tray in front of him and carefully lanced his pointer finger and counted out seven drops onto the parchment. He noted Griphook’s look of approval when he wiped the blade clean before placing it back on the tray. His blood seemed to glow brightly for a moment before sinking into the parchment. Right after any trace of blood had vanished, words slowly began to appear and trace themselves across the page. Nearly a full minute later, the words solidified and stopped appearing. Griphook waved his hand and a copy was produced in front of the goblin for him to read. With deep breath, Harry glanced down at the results:

**Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black**

Age: 11

Date of Birth: 31 July 1980

Blood-status: Pureblood

Creature Status: Lightning Elf

Core: Neutral-Dark, Gold Level

Soul Bonded: BLOCKED (2 mates)

Legal Status: Goblin Emancipation Available

Father: James Fleamont Potter (Deceased: 31st Oct. 1981)

Mother: Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans nee Monroe (Deceased: 31st Oct. 1981)

Father (Blood Adoption): Sirius Orion Black (Incarerated)

Titles:

Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (Paternal)

Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Blood Adoption)

Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell (Paternal)

Heir to the Royal and Most Courageous House of Gryffindor (Paternal)

Heir to the Royal and Most Intelligent House of Ravenclaw (Maternal)

Heir to the Royal and Most Cunning House of Slytherin (Conquest)

Heir to the Enchanting House of Emrys (Magic)

Heir to the Enchanting House of Le Fay (Magic)

Heir to the Noble House of Gaunt (Conquest)

Heir to the Noble and Ancient of Monroe (Maternal)

Magics:

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Mage Sight

Wandless Magic

Wordless Magic

Natural Occlumens and Legilimens

Metamorphagus

Natural Animagus

Language Affinity

Eidetic Memory

Blocks:

Magical Core: 75% blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 1981

Magical Leech: 50% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 1981

Dark Magic: 80% blocked by A.P.W.B.D 1981

Wandless Magic: 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D 1981

Wordless Magic: 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D 1981

Animagus: 90% blocked by A.P.W.B.D 1981

Language Affinity: 60% blocked by A.P.W.B.D 1981

Natural Occlumency and Legillems: 90% blocked by A.P.W.B.D 1981

Metamorphagus: 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D 1981

Parseltongue: 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D 1981, 100% broken

Parselmagic: 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D 1981, 60% broken

Mage Sight: 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D 1981, 80% broken

Eidetic Memory: 80% blocked by A.P.W.B.D. 1981

Soul Bond: 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D. 1981

Compulsions and Spells:

Loyalty to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - Administered by A.P.W.B.D 1981

Loyalty to Light Side - Administered by A.P.W.B.D 1981

Loyalty to Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley - Administered by A.P.W.B.D 1983

Hate Dark Side - Administered by A.P.W.B.D 1981

Hate Slytherins, Severus Snape, Voldemort, and Death Eaters - Administered by A.P.W.B.D 1981

Submissive to Dursley Family - Administered by A.P.W.B.D 1981

Shameful and quiet about abuse - Administered by A.P.W.B.D 1981

Reckless and Impulsive - Administered by A.P.W.B.D 1981, activates 1st Sept. 1991

No Self-Preservation - Administered by A.P.W.B.D 1981, activates 1st Sept. 1991

Ignore homework - Administered by A.P.W.B.D 1981, activates 1st Sept. 1991

Hate Potions Class - Administered by A.P.W.B.D 1981, activates 1st Sept. 1991

Sacrifice Self for Others - Administered by A.P.W.B.D 1981, activates 1st Sept. 1991

Anomalies:

Horcrucx - Created by Thomas Marvolo Riddle 31st Oct. 1981 (.0156% soul piece)

Blood Glamour tied to James Fleamont Potter - Administered by A.P.W.B.D 1981

Mail Ward - Redirects to A.P.W.B.D

After reading and then re-reading the results, Harry looked up to Griphook, his anger simmering under his skin. “Please tell me there is a way to remove all these blocks and spells. How was the Headmaster of Hogwarts getting access to me in order to apply these blocks and compulsions? I haven’t interacted with anybody from the wizarding world up until yesterday!” Harry could feel his magic swirling beneath his skin and it was taking a lot of his control to keep it from lashing out. He took several deep breaths in order to calm himself and not explode.

“Yes, Mr. Potter-Black. I will send for someone to start preparing the ritual chamber and we will go over the results once you have finished. While you are being cleansed, I will make sure to audit the Black Vaults. I had only audited the Potter Vaults in preparation for this meeting. During the cleanse, we will also remove the Horcrux and place it in a container for you to carry with you. Once you have learned more about our world and the people who wish to control you, you may decide what to do with the soul shard. We have the means to destroy it as well as reunite it with the original soul.” Griphook was rapidly writing notes and sending them away with a flick of his wrist while explaining everything to him. “I will also send for our scholars to compile a list of books that will be helpful to you in learning about your new world and new self.”

“Thank you, Master Griphook. I do not know if you are only a Cart Driver, but I wish for you to become my Account Manager, if you want. You have been extremely honest and helpful and I trust you to manage my accounts.” Harry clasped his fist in his left hand and gave Griphook a short bow of his head.

“I have been through training to become an Account Manager but have not yet been bestowed that honor. I would be proud to be your Account Manager, Mr. Potter-Black. Your trust will be honored and your kindness not go unnoticed.” Griphook returned his short bow of the head. He was about to continue, when the door to the medical room opened and Healer Swiftblade and another goblin walked through.

“Hello, Mr. Potter-Black,” Healer Swiftblade spoke, “This is Ritual Master Brightgem. She will bring you to the ritual room and help to cleanse you. Since the ritual room is close by I will allow you to walk there, so long as you take it slow and communicate any pain immediately.”

“Thank you, Healer Swiftblade. I would love to have the short chance to stretch my legs and will be sure to let you know if I feel any pain.” The floating tray in front of Harry moved to the end of the bed as he slowly maneuvered out of it with the help of Swiftblade. Once out of bed and his first few steps taken under the careful eye of Swiftblade, Harry turned towards Brightgem with a muted bow. “Please lead the way Ritual Master Brightgem. If you could also explain the process on the way I would be very thankful. So much has happened in the last couple days and I am trying to absorb as much information about what is happening to me as possible.”

“Certainly, Mr. Potter-Black. Please follow me and I will explain as best I can,” Brightgem started to lead him out of the medical room and down a black, gleaming hallway with weapons, maps, and other novelties placed along the wall. “Normally, people do not have this many blocks, spells, and potions placed on them and for so long. I can assume that based on how many there are and with the amount of time they have been affecting you, that this will hurt quite a bit. However, we must give you a potion to keep you awake so that we can monitor you and act accordingly. We will remove the Horcrux first so that it does not affect any of the other cleansings. Once the Horcrux has been safely removed, we will start removing all of the other blocks and afflictions. The potion to keep you awake will help keep some of the pain away but not all of it, unfortunately. Once everything has been removed we will run one last health check and then allow you to sleep. When you wake, we will discuss anything that happened. Any questions, Mr. Potter-Black?” Brightgem asked as they stopped walking in front of a large, ornate door that had what looked like runes carved into its surface. 

“No questions, thank you for taking the time to explain everything.” Harry’s heart was racing as Brightgem opened the door and ushered him into a large stone room with more runes etched into the walls. A stone slab was in the center of the room, surrounded by six other goblins all dressed similarly to Brightgem. One of the goblins stepped away and brought a white linen shift up to him.

“Please remove everything and put this on. Once finished, please lay on the slab and we will begin.” The goblin handed him the shift and walked back to their place around the altar. 

Harry quickly disrobed and shrugged on the linen shift. Brightgem walked with him up to the slab and showed him which way to lay his head. She then offered him a glass phial full of a silvery liquid. “Please drink all of this, Mr. Potter-Black and we will begin.”

Grimacing, Harry shot back the liquid then laid back down. He felt his limbs become heavy and his mind almost seemed to disconnect from the situation. “I know it feels strange, Mr. Potter-Black but you are safe,” Brightgem’s voice came from above his head. “The disconnected feeling is what helps with the pain. Now relax and we will begin. Please keep talking with us if anything does not feel right to you.” With her words, the goblins began chanting and Harry could feel the magic start to build and surround him. 

⸎ ⸎ ⸎

Harry once again opened his eyes to see the dirt-like walls of the goblin medical room. Slowly, everything started to come back to him. The ritual room and the removal of the bindings and spells placed on him by the Headmaster. It had been the worst pain he had ever felt. Like every bone in his body had been turned to dust and then regrown cell by cell while his blood flowed like lava through his veins. 

Time had felt endless up on that stone slab as the goblins chanted all around him, pouring their magic over him. When they had finished, Brightgem had let him know and guided a sleeping potion down his throat so he could rest. 

As if by cue, Brightgem entered the medical room with Swiftblade close behind her. 

“I see you are awake, Mr. Potter-Black. How are you feeling?” Swiftblade asked as she puttered around him, checking him over. 

Harry gave her a smile. “I am feeling much better, thank you.”

Brightgem spoke next, “Are you feeling well enough to hear about how things went?”

Harry turned to her. “I am. Is Griphook available? I would like him to hear this as well, if that’s okay.” 

Brightgem nodded and sent off a note, presumably to ask for Griphook. A small note appeared next to her a moment later. “He will be here shortly.”

They spoke for a bit before Griphook appeared, once again carrying all of his papers. “Thank you for asking for me, Mr. Potter-Black. I admit I am interested in knowing how things went in the ritual room.” Griphook confessed as he took his seat from earlier and again conjured the floating tray for Harry.

“Now that we are all here, I will say that the cleansing went much smoother than I had expected it to. Once the Horcrux had been safely removed and place into this necklace,” Brightgem handed over a long necklace with a coiled snake pendant at the bottom, “we started the process of cleansing you from all compulsions and blocks. It took close to two hours but we managed to remove all the spells effecting you. There was some difficulty with the main core block and leech but we managed to eliminate all of it. Over the next few hours your emotions and sense of self will settle back to what they are supposed to be, but your core and magic will take a couple days to settle.” Brightgem explained. “We also removed the mail ward and blood glamour while we were in there. I would recommend taking a look in the mirror.” She gave him a knowing smile.

“I suggest you avoid magically tasking events to allow your core to settle properly.” Swiftblade added. “You will also notice your emotions, mind, and body will feel foreign to you for the next couple hours while they settle. As before, please let me know if you start to feel any pain or uncomfortableness.”

“Yes, please communicate anything that doesn’t feel right, Mr. Potter-Black. Griphook knows to call us should you not feel well.” Brightgem tacked on. “Now please feel free to continue your meeting with Griphook. Feel better, young Heir.”

Swiftblade and Brightgem swept out of the room with one last diagnostic scan from Swiftblade, leaving him back with Griphook and Ceto, who was wrapped comfortably around his shoulders. Brightgem gave him a conspiratorial wink and conjured a mirror as they left.

Harry picked up the mirror with a deep breath and looked into it. What reflected back to him was not what he had been seeing for the last 11 years. His once unruly black locks were now relaxed and coiled into smooth curls. His cheekbones were higher and his nose slimmer giving his face an aristocratic look. That made his eyes appear even larger and intense, the emerald of them shining out of his face. 

“Is this what I actually look like?” Harry asked in wonder.

“It would appear so, Mr. Potter-Black. The blood glamour was keyed to your father so it made you look more like him than your actual self.” Griphook answered.

Looking at his face, his true face, he no longer felt like the Harry he had been for the previous years of his life. Maybe it was time to go by the name his parents had intended for him. “Griphook, I would like it if you would call me Hadrian. This feels like it fits me better.” He asked of the goblin who had helped to change his life.

“I would like that, Hadrian. Now, I will have a small snack brought up for you. Let us continue with our meeting.” Griphook shuffled his papers until he found the one he was looking for. A light snack of fruit and granola also appeared on Hadrian’s floating tray. 

“Now, as stated on your inheritance test, you meet the qualifications to become emancipated in the Goblin Nation.” Griphook sent a few parchments and a quill to his tray then continued, “Please read and sign these documents to make yourself an adult in the eyes of all goblins. As an adult through goblins, you will be able to accept your Heirships early while most wizen formally obtain them at thirteen. You will not yet be able to vote on the Wizengamot but you will have control over whom you appoint to be your Regent. This person will have to help explain law and government to you as well as gain your approval before voting on any major laws or court cases. As a final bonus, you are able to make and/or veto any contracts made regarding you or your Houses.” 

As he finished explaining, Hadrian fully read over the papers and signed where indicated. The papers read as a formality to confirm his emancipation through the Goblin Nation.

“I do have one question, Griphook.” Hadrian spoke up. “How is it that I was even eligible to become emancipated through the goblins?” His inquiry made Griphook pause.

The goblin took a deep breath before speaking, “The goblins have long since prided themselves on two things. Those two points of pride became the basis of how mature one was perceived to be. A young goblin may be the most battle hardened warrior in the nation while another may be nearing the end of their natural life and never been in a battle before. The first qualifier is numbers of battles fought, more specifically how many times you have competed for the right to live. The second is the amount of lives you have saved, honorably and with pure intent. The life saved did not have to be of your own kind, any being saved counts.” Griphook informed him.

Hadrian thought that actually made perfect sense for the warrior race. But, “How does that apply to me though?” He asked.

“Well, based on the full health report we did when you arrived here last night, it would seem to Healer Swiftblade that you have fought many battles for your life, Mr. Potter-Black. Additionally, that decision is made by Mother Magic so she must have deemed you worthy of being an honorary member of the Goblin Nation. And Mother Magic is all-knowing. One does not attempt to argue with her.”

Hadrian supposed he couldn’t disagree with that. He would need to find a book about Mother Magic and all that she controlled and the liberties that she was allowed within the government and law. 

“Then I will forever be in her debt for giving me a way to escape my old life.” Hadrian truly was grateful for all that had happened since he discovered magic was real and the mother of magic certainly had to have part in that. 

He was drawn out of his musing by Griphook’s voice, “Now, we have more things to go over before you can rest. Next on the agenda is you accepting your Heir rings to formally state your intent to each House.” A goblin entered the room carrying a tray topped with wooden boxes. Each box was crafted from different woods and had House crests engraved into their tops. “These are all the Heir rings from all the Houses you are able to take up, either by blood or conquest. A number of the Houses you will inherit were around long before the tradition of Heir Rings so you will wear them upside down, rather than right side up to indicate your Heir status. I will walk you through each ring and answer any questions you have.” Hadrian nodded to let him know that he understood and was ready to start.

“First will be Potter. The box is made of cocobolo wood,” Griphook opened the mentioned box to reveal the ring. “The band is made of mostly zinc and the gem is a ruby. As you can see, the Potter crest of a stag is engraved along the sides. Please place this ring on your right pointer finger.” 

Hadrian did as instructed and was surprised when a warm feeling flooded his veins. It almost felt like home and acceptance. “What was that, Griphook?”

“That, young Heir, was the family magics accepting you as an Heir of the House Potter. Congratulations.” Griphook acknowledged with a geniue grin. “Now, let us continue.”

Hadrian proceeded to put on every ring. Each ring had different feelings that came with the House magics and the metals and gems of the ring were unique to the history of the house and their values. The houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Emrys, and Le Fay all had to be put on reverse due to their lack of an actual Heir ring.

Finally, all ten rings had been put on and he had been accepted by each family’s magic. The older rings had been imbued with knowledge about the family line and Hadrian made a mental note to search for history on those families to expand upon that given knowledge. 

Griphook waved the boxes away. “Now that we have officially confirmed you are Heir of each house, we can get to the next task. If you look back at your Inheritance Test, you’ll see that you have a creature inheritance of a Lightning Elf. I know that the book list I had our scholars put together for you has several books on the subject, but I wanted to go over a few points with you. With inheriting a creature, you have soul bonded mates. You will feel a connection to this person, or in your case, people. Once you go through your inheritance at 16, your first touch with your mates will start the bonding process. Any contact before you turn 16 will not officially begin the bond but it will feel special. The block on their identities was removed but I would recommend letting the bond occur naturally.”

Hadrian took a moment to let this information sink in. He had people that were meant for  _ him _ . People that were destined to love and appreciate him. It was almost impossible to believe. He had spent his whole life being told he was a freak and useless and horrible. Knowing there were people who would be perfect for him was astounding. He did think he would take the goblin’s advice and keep their identities hidden and let himself get to know his mates without the pressure of a bond. 

“I have a folder with all of your documents and the list of books from our scholars for you to take for yourself. However, before you can get started with your plans, there is one last thing.” Griphook almost appeared apologetic before continuing. Hadrian had never seen a goblin look sorry before and was wary of what was coming.

“While you were getting cleansed I did a quick audit of the Black vaults beginning the year Sirius Black was incarcerated up till now. Thankfully, there were no discrepancies but the same cannot be said for the Potter vaults, specifically your Heir vault.” Griphook floated a folder onto Hadrian’s tray.

**Potter Heir Vault #538**

Balance: 499,542 galleons

Estimated Value of Items in Vault: 172,800 galleons

Transactions (listed by recipient of transfer)

Opened Aug. 1, 1980 with 500,000 galleons -- automatically refills every year

Oct. 1981 - Aug. 1991: 50,000 galleons bi-annually to A.P.W.B.D.

Oct. 1981 - Aug. 1991: 5,000 galleons monthly to Dursley Family

*exchanged to Muggle pounds

Oct. 1981 - Aug. 1991: 1,500 galleons monthly to Molly Prewett

Sep. 1986 - Aug. 1991: 500 galleons monthly to Ronald Weasley

Sep. 1987 - Aug. 1991: 250 galleons monthly to Hermione Granger

*All transfers approved by A.P.W.B.D. Various personal effects and heirlooms removed by A.P.W.B.D. See attached for itemized list.*

Hadrian could not believe it. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Too-Many-Fucking-Names Dumbledore, was stealing from his vaults. Nearly 200,000 galleons a year was being transferred to people he didn’t even know! And don’t think he didn’t notice the fact that the Dursleys had been receiving money all this time. They had constantly told him that he was lucky to receive bread and water because they didn’t have money to spare on luxurious foods for him. Granted, he had always known they were lying about that because of all the expensive vacations they took, but to find that those vacations were being paid for by him while he was in his cupboard, with a fresh beating, was infuriating. 

His original plan was to enter the wizarding world and gain the knowledge and power he needed to leave the Dursleys and become his own person who was happy with himself and his life. Seeing these transactions and the blocks from earlier, Hadrian knew he needed to change the plan. Dumbledore would pay.

But for now, he needed to gain more information. “Griphook, I wish for you to stop these transactions. Keep the record of them as well as any other attempts to gain access to any of my vaults. If possible, do not let Dumbledore know that I am aware of these discrepancies. Maybe explain it as a recall of old keys or something else that will keep him in the dark to my movements.” Harry asked of his Account Manager.

Griphook took a moment to study Hadrian before responding, “That can be done, Mr. Potter-Black. We goblins have many griefs with Dumbledore and will take great pleasure in spoiling his plans.” A toothy grin spread across his face. 

“Griphook, I don’t believe I have said thank you yet. I truly do appreciate everything you have done to help me.” Hadrian could not fully express how thankful he was to Griphook and the rest of the goblins at Gringotts. “Please take the appropriate fees for all of these tests and rituals from the main Potter vault as well as a cut for all your help.” He gave the goblin what he hoped was a fierce grin. 

The goblin gave him a toothy smile in response. “Certainly, Hadrian. Now, I have put all the documents and audits of all 10 houses you are Heir to in the folder you have. Please go through them when you are able and set up a meeting with me once you have finished. We will discuss your new financials and how you wish to invest them. I will call Swiftblade back in for one last check up and hopefully you will be healthy enough to go explore your new world.” 

With that, Griphook called back Swiftblade and she performed a quick diagnostic before declaring him healthy enough to leave her care. She let him know that all of her reports and readings were in the file he had received from Griphook. Before she let him run off, she did prescribe him a series of nutrient, bone strengthening, and pain potions with strict instructions on when to take each so that he could become healthier. She had been able to heal all of his immediate ailments but things like prolonged starvation and beatings caused problems that couldn’t be solved quickly. He would always be shorter than his peers, but with this new potion regiment he would be healthy and grow at a normal pace from now on. 

Griphook also gave him a metal card that worked like a Muggle debit card that he could use for larger purchases as well as shops in the Muggle world. He also informed Harry that he had put a mail redirect to a vault at Gringotts where each piece of mail he received would be checked for harmful spells or potions before he being put through a letter box. This box was the size of book and could be set in his study so his mail would come immediately to him once checked. He was pretty sure that was Griphook’s equivalent of a hug, as he could tell the fancy card and mail box weren’t normally offered without asking or paying a fee. 

He almost felt sad leaving the goblins with Ceto wrapped around him. They had been so kind and helpful. Logically, he knew he would be back soon but they had quickly become some of the nicest people he knew. However, plans needed to be made and he had less than a month to accomplish everything he wished to do. With a deep bow to the goblins in the lobby, Hadrian walked out into the midday light of Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Things will start picking up I swear, next chapter is going to be a shopping spree. I love a good shopping spree.  
> It will be up Saturday! Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Thank you so much!!  
> hanflyingsolo


	4. Shopping, Shopping, and More Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian leaves Gringotts with a clean bill of health. Now, he needs to find a place to live for the next month.
> 
> He should probably also get some clothes that fit him and see what he can do to feel more comfortable in his skin. Shopping spree it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I've decided that I'm going to try to upload every Saturday. This seems to work the best with my current work schedule. It will also give me time to write ahead and then go back and proofread and stuffs. The chapters should be getting longer from here on out!
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing comments and supportive kudos! I never thought anything I wrote would get any sort of attention so thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Love you all so much!  
> hanflyingsolo

Hadrian stepped out of Gringotts with the rest of his day already planned out. He finally had money to spend on himself and clothes that would fit  _ him _ and that  _ he _ liked. He also had a whole new world to explore, this time without the watchful eye of a half-giant looming over his shoulder.

He started off to his first destination: Griffiths and Jones Storage and Bags. Hadrian was delighted to spot that the worker was the same he had dealt with yesterday. Seeing the man was unoccupied, Hadrian approached. 

"Ah! Hello again, Mr. Potter. Back so soon?" The shop keeper, Charles Griffith, called out upon catching sight of Hadrian.

"Hello Mr. Griffith! Good to see you again. I was actually hoping to buy one of those deluxe trunks we were speaking about yesterday. I find the appeal of having my own transportable flat too much to pass up."

"Ah, yes! Come over here, Mr. Potter and we will find you one to suit all your needs." Mr. Griffith happily guided Hadrian to the far wall of the shop where the higher priced trunks were stacked and displayed. "What types of rooms and amenities were you interested in?"

"Thank you! And please, call me Hadrian. I was interested in a full amenities flat, a potions lab, a library with capacity for 10,000 books, 2 general storage compartments and a compartment for a full wardrobe. I would like the Auror grade protection with passwords that we spoke about yesterday, feather-light charms, and the ability to shrink and unshrink. Would it also be possible for the different compartments to have access from within the apartment as well as outside the trunk?" Hadrian inquired.

"Thank you, Hadrian. Please call me Charles! I can certainly get that all set up for you. We can also do a quick tour of the full flat before you purchase and I will show you how we can link compartments to access from the flat. During the tour I will point out all the different things that come standard with the full flat that certainly make trunk life more comfortable!" Charles gestured to a display trunk and motioned for Hadrian to follow after him. “As you can see, the ladder leads down into a mudroom of sorts, allowing you and any guests you may have to take a moment before entering into the main flat area. The Auror grade protection also has an alert that you can set to notify the other rooms of the flat, much like an advanced doorbell.”

Hadrian let Charles lead him through the rooms of the flat and took note of all the amenities that it offered. There was a full kitchen with a cold box and an ice box and a full range stove that was obviously wizen made, as it did not look anything like the stove Hadrian was familiar with. The wardrobe and potions room were accessible from the flat as well as the outside of the trunk. Charles explained that the doors to those areas had to be closed once he left the flat otherwise they could not be accessed from outside the trunk. Apparently it was a weird quirk with wizarding space.

A quick tour later and Charles had shown Hadrian out of the trunk and invited him to wait the few minutes for his trunk's charms and protections to be added. Whilst wandering the store, Hadrian found a shoulder bag with an undetectable expansion and feather-light charm that he added to his total. It would be the perfect everyday bag for classes and regular life.

The dark green shoulder bag and the black dragonhide trunk with silver accents came to a grand total of 7,000 galleons. 

With his bank account properly broken in, Hadrian decided to keep stretching his pocketbook and headed off to a clothing shop he had noticed yesterday that wasn't apart of the main Diagon Alley. 

The shop was down a little side street aptly called Break Away Lane. One could see the very front of the shop from Diagon Alley and Harry had immediately known he would have to visit. 

Divergent Garments for Unconventional Wizen was a shop that clearly had more appreciation for an individual's style. Hadrian had spent the first 10 years of his life wearing his whale of a cousin's ratty hand me downs and he intended to make the most of his newfound money and purchase a full wardrobe of clothes made for him.

As he pushed the door open, a small bell rang in the store. A young woman in all black popped her head up at the sound. 

Like all wizarding stores, the inside was much bigger than it looked from the outside. The view to the vaulted ceilings was slightly obscured by a wide balcony that went around the perimeter of the store and was filled with dresses, suits, and outfits from all ages and styles of fashion. Hadrian could see a classic Victorian ball gown placed on a mannequin right next to one wearing an outfit straight out of the Old West, chaps and all. 

On the main floor were racks of fabric that didn't appear to be sorted with any particular rhyme or reason but were very neat, nevertheless. One would expect the disorder and eclectic setup of the store to make it look cluttered and unappealing but they would be wrong. Hadrian felt drawn in by the organized chaos and could not wait to find himself and his style from within the racks.

"Hello! Welcome to Divergent Garments! How can I help you today?" The young woman's upbeat voice broke through into Hadrian's mind that had immediately wandered once stepping into the store. 

“Hi, I was looking for a whole new wardrobe, but I have no idea what kind of style I like or what would suit my body. I am going to need a lot of help.” Hadrian answered her a bit sheepishly.

Her eyes lit up at hearing his words, “Of course! I would love to help! Most people that come in here always know what they want and I never get to style anybody. This is going to be fun!” Hadrian could feel her genuine excitement and knew she would find a style that suited him. “My name is Eva, let’s get started by taking your measurements and we can talk while we do that!”

“That sounds perfect, Eva. My name is Hadrian. Before we start measuring I am hoping to start filling out more in the coming months. Is there any way to either make the clothes larger or allow room for them to grow?” Hadrian inquired, hoping with magic that it was possible.

“Certainly, Hadrian! We can place growth charms on your clothes that will grow with you up to 10 cm. We can also buy your clothes a bit bigger now, but still keep them stylish and looking good on you, and put the growth charm on too.” Eva responded as she bounced over to a stool in front of several mirrors. “Please step on up and we will get started!” She gestured for him to stand on the stool and pulled a clipboard and measuring tape out of seemingly nowhere.

Hadrian stepped onto the stool and held out his arms. “Let’s size everything a bit bigger on me and add the growth charms as well, please. I want to have a selection of more classically styled garments to wear in a more professional wizen setting and then clothes that are more in my style, whichever we find that to be.” Hadrian stated with a small laugh which Eva joined in on. 

“I can do that. We will try on a few styles right now of more classic wizen garments and then when we decide on those, we will dig into your style and find something that you feel comfortable and like yourself in. Sound good?” Eva finished taking down his measurements and had started pulling several garments off racks around them.

“That sounds like a plan, Eva. Lead the way!” Hadrian was glad she was willing and able to help him otherwise he would have been lost.

Eva was soon handing him a large pile of clothes and shoving him into a dressing room right next to the mirrors then following him inside. She started hanging clothes from the pile in his arms onto the multiple hooks that were placed all over the walls of the dressing room. Hadrian could soon see that she was compiling different outfits on the different hooks so that he would be able to dress himself without needing her direction every step of the way. 

In the hour that followed, Hadrian tried on numerous outfits and stepped out of the dressing room to model for Eva and receive her yay or nay. At the end of the hour, Hadrian had several smart outfits that were in the more classic wizen style and would be perfect in more formal and professional situations. The outfits ranged from a simple white button up and black dress pants paired with a flowing dark grey cloak to a full suit in a shimmering black cloth that was topped by an almost translucent emerald cloak which nearly matched his eyes. In the terms of formal attire, Hadrian was set. 

Next was the more complex task of finding Hadrian’s daily wardrobe and a style that matched with him. Eva dove into this task with a vigor that showed just how knowledgeable and passionate she was with clothing. 

She first sent Hadrian into the dressing room with a basic outfit from the numerous styles that the shop had with the direction to show her each outfit and tell her how it felt on him, no holding back. She stated that this was the easiest way to go about this and she would take no offense from him saying he didn’t like something.

They repeated this process several times, with Eva occasionally grabbing the outfits he expressed interest in and putting them aside, while magically floating those he didn’t like back to their racks. After nearly another hour of going through all the styles that Eva wanted him to try, they had found a couple that would work for him. 

The first was a more relaxed gothic style. It was full of blacks and dark colors and simple, yet comfortable, pieces. Hadrian directed her to gather outfits in this style as he could wear these on days he did not feel like going through a whole routine to get dressed.

The second style was what Eva called “Pirate Chic” and featured trousers that were loose throughout and tightened at the calf and were adorned with plenty of rips and ties paired with pops of statement colors like reds, purples, greens, and blues. It was a lot of flowy tops with belts and coats but he liked how comfortable and stylish they were. Eva also threw in several flowing skirts of all lengths when Hadrian expressed an interest in exploring his more androgynous appearance and being open to pieces that were considered “feminine” and not typically worn by males. Eva also recommended a salon a bit further down Break Away Lane that would help him explore that a bit more with his hair and makeup if he wanted. 

The third, and last, style that they had settled on was not technically a style, according to Eva, but was more so meant to be added on to his already existing styles. It consisted of large, soft sweaters, fur-lined cloaks, and other comforting pieces meant to provide warmth and comfort. 

After gathering several sets of undergarments, pajamas, and some jewelry, Eva finally led Hadrian over to a wall hidden along the back that was full of shoes. With Eva’s styling help, Hadrian picked out several pairs for everyday use, formal use, and a couple pairs of high heels that would pair nicely with most everything he now owned. 

Several hours after first entering the store, Hadrian finally left with instructions to return in a few hours when everything would be finished being altered to his measurements and charmed to grow with him as well as additional heating, anti-rain, and cooling charms where needed. 

Hadrian immediately walked further down Break Away Lane to find the salon that Eva had recommended, happy that he was finally starting to discover himself and what he liked. 

The salon came into view after only a minute or two of walking. The bright sign in the shape of a hairbrush proudly stated the shop name for all to see: Angela’s Hairdresser and Salon. 

A bell tinkled as Hadrian entered the shop and was hit by a wall of scents and sound. A woman was standing at the front desk and greeted him with a blinding smile. “Hi there! Welcome to Angela’s! How can I help you today, young man?” Hadrian was starting to wonder if being happy was a requirement to work in Break Away Lane with how joyfully he was being greeted here as opposed to the barest glances he received from shops in Diagon Alley.

“Hi, I was hoping to get a whole makeover today as well as a recommendation for the soaps and products I will need to maintain that look. I was also hoping you could help me learn more about makeup and what I would need to go about doing that.” Hadrian asked a bit shyly. 

“Well, of course! Come on back to my chair and we can talk more about what you’re looking for! My name is Angela and this is my salon. I have been in the hair and beauty world for nearly my whole life so you came to the right person to get a makeover! I will have you looking and feeling your best when you leave here today.” Angela stated proudly and ushered him into a comfortable chair that she started to pump up so he was perched much higher.

“Nice to meet you, Angela. I’m Hadrian. I don’t really know what I am looking for. I was directed here on the word of Eva, down at Divergent Garments. She said to tell you that my new style is comfortable Pirate Chic but I will also need to be formal at times and she said you would know what to do with that. I was hoping you could do something to make my hair longer but still have the ability to put it up when needed. I also was looking for more minimal makeup and wondering if there are spells or charms that I can learn to do my hairstyles and makeup in the morning? Basically I have no clue about hair or makeup and need some help.” Hadrian admitted abashedly. 

“Well young man, you came to the right place! Let’s get that hair grown out and then we can talk about what you’re looking for. We also have some helpful books for sale that have a whole bunch of hair and makeup charms that I can grab for you to look through as I work.” Angela waved her wand with some mumbled words and floated two medium sized books over to him from a shelf next to the front counter. “You start reading these while I get to work and ask any questions you have, dear.”

With that said, Angela started mixing different phials of liquids and creams and waving her wand to begin the process of working on his hair. Hadrian gratefully picked up the first book which appeared to be the magical way of hair styling and care. The next hour passed quickly yet peacefully with Angela or Hadrian asking the other questions about his hair or the book, respectfully. At the end of the hour, Hadrian’s hair was down to the middle of his shoulder blades but the underneath was shorn close to his head. Angela called it an undercut. She also applied a hair mask and it made his hair seem darker now that it was properly cared for and not as frizzy. His natural curly waves now smooth and able to be styled.

Hadrian spent another ten minutes talking with Angela about the books he had now purchased and how to properly use the hair care products she had recommended. She had also guided him through purchasing eye liner, mascara, and nail polish in a variety of colors. He left her shop with the promise to come back soon and show how her advice had helped him after some practice.

The salon had taken less time than he had expected, so he still had another hour or so before his clothes would be finished. He decided to find that wand shop Griphook had mentioned to him in passing that was located in Knockturn and used cores and woods that were not offered at Ollivanders. It would be useful to have a second wand that nobody knew about. It would also help to not have to worry about the Trace either. Griphook had given him a hint that the Ministry liked to know what each young wizard was up to and where.

Walking along the edges of Diagon Alley, he soon spotted the entrance to Knockturn and discreetly slipped into the alley and flipped the hood up on his cloak to help protect his anonymity as much as possible. 

As it was mid-afternoon, Knockturn Alley was mostly empty due to the majority of its patrons coming out during the night. Hadrian was able to slip along the shadows until he spotted a sign with two wands crossed on it. He noticed that other store signs didn’t have names, but rather a symbol to show what they sold. He swiftly opened the door to the shop and stepped inside.

The shop was brighter that he had expected it to be, floating balls of light giving the room an open feeling. The back of the store was blocked by a large counter that spanned the width of the shop, leaving only a few paces from the door to the counter. This small space was full of wall displays boasting several types of wand holsters made of all types of fabrics and for different places on the body. Hadrian assumed all the wands were stored in the back similar to Ollivanders. 

He was startled out of his musings by a husky voice moving towards the front of the store. “Welcome to Dallmeyer Wands. How may I help you?” The man walked up to the front counter and Hadrian could see that he was very tall with closely cut dark hair and a rugged build. He also looked younger, closer to late 20’s or early 30’s. Hadrian was expecting all wand makers to look old and frail like Ollivander so this man was a nice surprise for him. 

“Thank you, I am looking for a second wand that may not be quite up to... _ Ministry qualifications _ .” Hadrian leaned heavily on the last words, hoping the man understood what he was asking for. 

The hearty man softly chuckled, “Your words here will not get back to the Light, lad. Please speak freely.”

Hadrian nodded sheepishly, “I understand, thank you. I’m looking for a more Dark suited wand without the Trace on it so that I may practice whenever and wherever I please.” He spoke openly.

“Certainly! Please step back to the workshop and we will start crafting your wand.” The man, whom he guessed to be Mr. Dallmeyer, gestured for Hadrian to follow him behind the counter. Once past the counter, the room opened up to something that looked like a library, except in place of books there were bundles of different woods, phials of liquids in a rainbow of colors, and arrangements of gems of all colors and sizes.

“Where are all the wands?” Hadrian questioned politely.

“Ah, stopped at Ollivander’s first, I guess? Ollivander does it much differently than the rest of wand crafters. He is the only one I know of who pre-makes his wands from a set group of ingredients, only light ingredients, to choose from. He then tells his customers that ‘the wand chooses the wizard’ when they are only getting the  _ closest _ match he has, not the  _ best _ match for the wizard. Every other wand maker has the wizard pick out ingredients that his magic calls to and builds a wand based on that. This way, the wizard gets their  _ best _ matched wand that will perform seamlessly with their magic.” While the man had been explaining, he was gathering choices of wood from the bundles in their shelves on the wall and laying them out on a large worktable in the center of the room.

Hadrian nodded in understanding, “I see. That makes more sense then just making a bunch of wands and hoping they will match correctly with someone. What do you need me to do?” Hadrian asked as he approached the table.

“Please stand in front of these selections of woods I have, close your eyes, and try to connect with your magic.” Mr. Dallmeyer gestured for him to start.

Hadrian hesitated, “Am I correct in assuming that everything said and done here today will be kept private and not make its way to another’s ears?”

Mr. Dallmeyer took a moment to ponder his question before answering, “Yes. I will stay silent about your words and actions as it pertains to choosing your wand.” 

“Thank you, sir. I will not be closing my eyes, but rest assured I will make sure my magic is the one choosing for me.” Hadrian explained, hoping the man would not inquire about this further. He noted the man’s nod before he proceeded.

With his hand hovering over the first wood in the row, Hadrian allowed his Mage Sight to come to the forefront of his vision. He could see his magic coiled around his hand, reaching out to the wood underneath it before it pulled back. He continued this process along each wood, letting his magic “taste” the wood and determine if it was the right pick for him. After checking each wood on the table, Hadrian went back and picked up the two woods that his magic had wrapped around instead of retreating from.

The man accepted the two woods Hadrian handed to him. “Ahh, interesting choice. Maple and Oak. Maple is known for conducting and storing energy exceptionally well. It aids in healing and works best with wizen who are open to communication, learning, and creativity. Oak is often referred to as “The Lightning Tree” and works best with wizen who exude authority, leadership, wisdom, and focus. Certainly an interesting mix you have here. Next you will pick a gem.” Mr. Dallmeyer had bustled around as he spoke, putting the other woods back in their bundles and replacing them with a rainbow of gems. “Same process with the gems, please,” He gestured for Hadrian to proceed.

Hadrian once again allowed his magic to feel the gems and took note of the two that it seemed to curl around and stay with. He handed them over to the wandmaker and waited for his explanation of these gems. 

“Ametrine,” Mr. Dallmeyer picked up the gem that started as a sharp purple on one point and blended to end up as soft yellow on the other side, “is a crystal that is a very powerful healing focus. It will help its wielder find clarity, make decisions, and move forward.

“Citrine,” Here he picked up the other stone which was a span of shades of gold and yellow, “is thought to protect from evil thoughts and snake venom. It is also associated with prosperity and success. I cannot wait to see what core your wand has, lad. This is certainly going to be a powerful wand.” He had once again replaced all the items on the table with glass tubes that had an assortment of feathers, scales, horns, and other items that Hadrian could not identify. The man had also placed small phials of liquid a bit further down the selection. 

“Since your wand is shaping up to be quite powerful, I placed those liquids down at the end that would coat your wand core should your magic decide it is needed. Do not worry if your magic does not choose any of the liquids.” The man explained as he gestured for Hadrian to continue one last time. 

The process almost seemed quicker this time, now that Hadrian knew what to look for in his magic. He grabbed a tube that had what appeared to be a slim horn in it and a liquid which was nearly clear but had a slight shimmer to it when it hit the light.

The man carefully accepted the phials from Hadrian and pursed his lips in thought. “Hmm, interesting. Interesting indeed. Your wand core is a horn from the Horned Serpent, a great reptile associated with rain, lightning, and thunder. This liquid that will coat your core is the venom from a Basilisk. Known as the King of Snakes, its gaze will kill with just a glance. This wand will serve you well, lad. Anyone who stands against you will certainly feel the power you hold.” The man nodded to himself, gaze far away. “Please wait out front while I make your wand, feel free to browse the wand holders and such.” 

Mr. Dallmeyer turned away as Hadrian made his way back to the front, pondering all that the wandmaker had told him about his new wand. He did look at the wand holsters as the man had suggested and soon found a nice wrist one crafted out of dragonhide, Hungarian Horntail, that was spelled to put his wand into his hand with a flick of his wrist and not allow others to remove his wand from his holster. The wand would go back to the holster if dropped or spelled from his hand. It was quite pricey but Hadrian now had money to spend and knew this was a solid investment.

Shortly after he had selected his wrist wand holster, the wandmaker emerged from the back area with a long velvet box in his hands. “Here is your wand, lad. Ten and a half inches and unbendy. Truly a magnificent wand for an outstanding wizard. Use this wand wisely and it will never do you wrong. It will be 100 galleons for the wand and that lovely wand holster you have picked out.” The man set the wand box on the counter and Hadrian obligingly put down the 100 galleons and reverently picked up his new wand.

With a parting thank you to the man, Hadrian slid the wand box into his bag and made his way out of Knockturn at a clipped pace. He would admire his new wand later in the safety of his trunk’s flat. Speaking of his flat, he should find a furniture shop after he picked up his clothing, otherwise he would spend tonight sleeping on the floor. He had slept on much worse before, but now that he was in charge of himself, he wanted better than what he was used to. 

The remainder of his shopping day went by fairly quickly. He stopped back into Divergent Garments and happily picked up and paid for his new wardrobe, with a generous tip for Eva on top of it. 

He next went to the bookstore, and though he must have spent close to two hours in the shop, it felt like only a few minutes to Hadrian, who could have spent the rest of the day lost amongst the stacks. He left the bookshop with a much lighter money pouch but a significantly heavier bookshelf. He managed to get most of the books on the list the goblins had made for him but there were a few  _ riskier _ titles that he would probably need to get down in Knockturn or a more independent bookstore. 

His second to last shop was an apothecary off the main Diagon Alley where he made the shopkeepers day by purchasing a decent sized phial of every ingredient in the shop. He knew potions would be something he liked from what he had heard of it and planned to get as much practice as possible before Hogwarts started. 

The final shop of the day was a quaint furniture and home goods shop in Break Away Lane where he purchased everything from a bed, sofa and a kitchen table to pots, pans, and utensils. Now all that was left for him to do for the day was find a safe spot to set up his trunk and then put away and organize all of his purchases from the day. 

Hadrian left the wizarding world through the Leaky Cauldron and quickly sought out a park in London where he checked to make sure all of his trunk’s charms were working, including the Muggle repellent, before setting it up in a dense bush near the back of the park. Since the Auror grade protection included wards against Muggles, he knew setting it up in a Muggle area would allow him to be hidden better than in the wizarding world.

Stepping down into his trunk flat, Hadrian took a moment to take in this new space that was all  _ his _ . He could see all of his packages from the day spread about in the various rooms of the flat and decided to start in the main living area and work his way around to the different rooms. He definitely wanted to get the living room and his bedroom set up before turning in for the night. The wardrobe, kitchen, potions lab, and study could be left for tomorrow, as he only had small tasks left to take care of and they could wait until the afternoon. 

Hadrian first found his newest wand and pulled it out of the case. He was stunned at how beautiful the wand was. The light brown of the oak blended in a natural swirl with the cream of the maple to create a gorgeous, almost serpentine, spiral. The base of the wand was carved into subtle ridges of snake scales that made for a perfect grip. The ametrine and citrine were shaped into each halves of a ying-yang and pressed into the bottom. Hadrian gave his dark wand a swish and a warm, soft wind filled the flat, ruffling his hair and leaving him with a sense of peace. He knew he made the right choice in getting a second wand.

Without the Trace, Hadrian practiced his spell work to unshrink, lift, and move his new furniture into the places he wanted. After he got the hang of funneling his magic through a wand rather than his hand, everything moved quickly. Soon, the living room was finished and Hadrian started on his bedroom.

Not much later, his bedroom was set up and it was only 8 o’clock. He figured he had time to start arranging the kitchen and find something to eat in the quick snacks he had bought while shopping. 

An hour later, the kitchen was set up to his liking and he had eaten a small bag of granola mix. 

Hadrian looked around his new flat, full of pride for his new space. The entrance to the trunk entered into a small mudroom where he had placed a bench and hooks for people to remove their shoes and hang their coats.

Leaving the mudroom, it opened into his living room where a large sectional sofa sat in front of a floo-connected fireplace. The sofa was done in neutral tones of cream and espresso that paired beautifully with the dark wood coffee table in front of it. 

There was an open archway that connected the living room and the kitchen on the far side of the space. The kitchen was done in much brighter colors. All appliances were colored a soft white while the walls and countertops gleamed a vibrant emerald. A small table was in the far right area of the room that served as the dining room.

Exiting the kitchen through that same archway, a hallway led off to the right. Down the hallway were several doors. The first door on the left was a bathroom, followed by his study/library. 

On the right side of the hallway was a potions lab followed by his bedroom. His bedroom door opened to a large space that was dominated by his new four poster bed. It was placed along the wall with the door and faced the rest of the room. Hadrian had knew he had to get this bed as soon as he spotted it. The four posters supported a canopy of blue silk that hung down each post and could be pulled across the sides to create a cocoon around the bed.

Hadrian had placed two end tables on either side of the bed and had set up a long vanity against the wall to the left of the bed where he could fix his hair or apply makeup if he liked. Next to the vanity was the door to his walk-in wardrobe. 

Directly across from the door to the room was the entrance to his private bathroom that contained a lavish tub as well as a separate stall for the shower. Hadrian planned to take a long bath as soon as he had purchased and set up everything for his flat. He had only been allowed to shower once a week for 10 minutes and that was only because Petunia would start complaining about how he smelled. If he used the hot water he would get an extra lashing from Vernon. Hadrian knew he would be spending a lot of the next month taking near scalding baths just because he could. 

He was proud of himself for getting away from the Dursleys and their abusive care. Looking around his new flat, full of his new possessions, he beamed with joy. 

Getting ready for bed, the smile stayed on his face all through his nightly routine. As he laid down in his comfortable bed, Hadrian took a moment to appreciate his new normal. He drifted to sleep, for once not needing to worry about his safety while in the grasp of Morpheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah? I'm a sucker for a good shopping spree.   
> He still has more shopping to do but that won't take up the entire next chapter, I swear. I just go crazy with shopping scenes because I get to live through the character!
> 
> I can't remember if I ever outright stated it, but Hadrian has been practicing wordless and wandless magic ever since Ceto told him about magic being real. Now that he has a wand he has to get used to using that but he still isn't relying on the Latin spells. He simply channels what he wants to happen through his magic. Hope that makes sense!
> 
> See you all next Saturday!  
> hanflyingsolo


	5. I Like Big Books And I Cannot Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian starts his new life out on his own. The magical world has so much to offer and he is finally able to experience things outside of the Dursley's house. Also, Hogwarts finally starts and we will see if the magical world and its people are ready for all that Hadrian is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> It feels like forever since I have posted, but I guess that is good because this chapter took up 20 pages in my google doc!! So, while I am not as far ahead in my writing as I used to be, this chapter felt much better like this and not all split up.
> 
> You may also have noticed that I made this work part of a series. I definitely plan to try and continue with each "book" so to speak but I will also be uploading Hadrian's goblin health report as well as his schedule for each school year in different documents so that you can see them if you want but they don't take up a huge chunk of the story. I may change the title of the series but I don't know yet for sure.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> hanflyingsolo

A lifetime of getting up before the sun made it hard to suddenly stop. Hadrian groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

All of the windows in the trunk flat were charmed to show the weather outside so he knew that the sun had not yet come up. Always being made to be constantly moving and being busy made it difficult for him to relax and not feel like he should be working. Therefore, Hadrian rolled out of bed not long after he had woken up, unable to lay there any longer.

Walking to the kitchen, he scrounged for something to eat from yesterday's leftover snacks. He had been so excited to set up the flat that he had not stopped at a grocery store to buy food. That would need to be the first stop of the day and it could quickly be put away before continuing with his day.

Hadrian munched on a granola bar as he went back to his room and began to organize his wardrobe. 

Inside of the closet, the opposite wall was filled with shelves and cubbies of varying sizes. In the very middle of the shelves were rows of several slim drawers designed for his jewelry, belts, and any other small items he may acquire. 

To his left, the entire length of the wall had rods with hangers to put all of his longer clothes such as robes, winter cloaks, or skirts. Running underneath that were racks along the floor for his shoes to sit.

The right wall of the closet had two identical dressers on each end with more cubbies spread out between them. Some cubbies were filled with baskets that he could label and use to store loose items such as hats, scarves, and gloves. 

Waving his Dark wand, Hadrian set his clothes to move out of the bags from Divergent Garments and arranged them where he wanted them. He had thought the amount of clothes he bought had been way too many but they barely filled a quarter of the expansive closet. Good thing he planned on stopping at Muggle clothing shops this afternoon. It would help fill out the wardrobe and give him more options to express himself through his clothing.

Satisfied with how the wardrobe was now set up, Hadrian walked across the hall from his bedroom into his library that also doubled as his study.

The library was the only room in the flat that had two levels. The bottom floor was filled floor to ceiling with bookshelves that ran parallel to the entrance. Hadrian could see all the way down the rows from his place at the door.

On the right side of the room, towards the center of the stacks there was an open area where he proceeded to set up a cozy sitting area that had a spot with a couple large work tables with basic chairs sat at them. The other side of the space had a circle of comfy chairs and a low table in the middle where one could relax while reading and having tea.

Along the back wall of the bottom floor was a wide staircase that led to the upper level. This is where his study was located. 

Walking up the stairs, the floor opened up to show bookshelves that covered the side walls of the room, leaving the wall next to the stairs and the one across from it bare. Hadrian changed the wall color to a pale green like with the others in the flat and placed his desk in front of the back wall facing the stairs.

He had found the perfect desk chair when purchasing his furniture. It was made of smooth cloth and was the most inviting chair he had ever seen. Upon sitting in it at the store, he immediately knew he had to have it. 

Hadrian did not have any knickknacks or items to proudly display on his desk so for now he filled the top drawer with his quills and ink pots from shopping with Hagrid and vowed to get more writing supplies and things to display soon.

The last room left to set up in his flat was the potions laboratory. Hadrian exited the library and walked down the hall to see the lab.

This room was more like a large square where the other rooms were more rectangular in shape. There were three lab stations that took over the center of the room in a triangular formation. There was plenty of space at the end of each table for people to walk in between them to get to the stations. It would be easier for Hadrian to have several potions going at once, if he got to that point, due to each table being faced outwards. Hadrian could stand in the middle of the triangle and step over to each station as needed. 

On either side of the room were storage cubes and shelves where he could store his ingredients. There were also cubes that had glass doors on them with locks so he could ward away his more valuable or volatile materials.

The back wall consisted of tall shelves meant for his cauldrons to rest when not being used. 

Setting up the potions lab took a bit longer than the others because Hadrian did not want to use magic to move the ingredients in case his magic reacted with them. Once finished, the lab was looking much more robust compared to his wardrobe or the library. Good thing he had plenty of time and galleons to spend acquiring more items to fill up those spaces. 

Content that he had finished arranging the flat to his liking, Hadrian dressed for the day in one of his new outfits. It was a tamer look of dark jeans and a red flannel top. Black combat boots adorned his feet as he walked out of the trunk and into the shrub that it was placed in. Since he had chosen a place to camp down away from the main park area, nobody was around to see him close and shrink his trunk.

He had originally only had one shopping destination planned for today but as he set up his flat it became apparent there were more stores he needed to visit. 

The most pressing shop he needed to visit was a grocery store. He decided to go to a Muggle shop first and get the essentials then could stop at a wizarding grocer later in the day. If not, then just to see what they had to offer.

Walking down the aisles of a grocery store as an eleven year old certainly drew some looks, but Hadrian managed to get everything he needed and check out without being questioned by a concerned mom or staff member. 

He quickly found a concealed alley where he unshrank his trunk and ducked inside to place his grocery items into their appropriate temperature cupboards in the kitchen.

Back outside the trunk, it shrunk and safe in his pocket, Hadrian walked further down the road until he reached the main shopping area. 

The first place he wanted to go was a store he had seen during the few times the Dursleys had been forced to take him with them on their shopping days. It sold art and writing supplies and had a homey feel to it. He definitely needed notebooks and fountain pens for taking notes in class but art had always been an interest of his. 

As the store was sectioned by purpose, it was easy to find what he was looking for. He ended up purchasing several fountain pens as well as multiple hard-bound notebooks that almost looked like fancy journals with how intricately designed their covers were. The journals were all in different colors and featured various plants and animals imprinted into their surfaces. Hadrian also left the store with some sketchbooks and drawing pencils.

The next stop he made was to a clothing store that featured relaxed trousers and edgy tops. He left the store over an hour later with an armful of bags filled to bursting. 

His final stop in Muggle London was to a bookstore where he filled his cart to the brim with books on all subjects: various languages, maths, art, science, and health. The cashier gave him a perplexed look when he struggled to carry all the bags out the door but refused any help carrying them to "his parent's car" but Hadrian couldn't quite tell him the truth of how he was going to transport all the tomes. 

After securing his purchases in his trunk, Hadrian left London to find the Leaky Cauldron and get to Diagon. 

Entering the Alley was just as amazing as he remembered it to be. Since he had taken care of his main tasks yesterday, he allowed himself to explore more than he had before. He could easily discern which stores were the more popular destinations and which were often overlooked. These were the shops that he wanted to visit as they tended to have better products and not mass produced items with staff that changed regularly. They were more personable and took greater pride in their service and the goods they sold. 

All along the Alley were overlooked streets that led to other parts of Diagon. Hadrian had already explored a bit of Break Away Lane and Knockturn but wanted to venture into the other two streets today. He soon found the entrance to each and decided that he would visit Rambling Way first and then explore Cross Court.

The entrance to Rambling Way was tucked away next to Ollivander's Wand Shop and had a more polished feel to it than Diagon. The shops here appeared to be more classy and upscale. There were several cafes and eateries with well dressed clientele eating inside. 

Of course, the first storefront that interested him was a bookstore. It appeared to specialize in selling books and scrolls that had once belonged to wizarding families that had either died out with no heir or had been made extinct by Voldemort and the war. Since all of the old families were interconnected, the books were mostly from the newer families. However, there were still many interesting titles that Flourish and Botts did not offer. 

Hadrian left the shop after purchasing the remaining titles from the list the goblins had provided, as well as a couple extra. His personal library was certainly coming along. 

Another quick lap around Rambling Way revealed an optometrist that had been tucked away in a nook off the main walking path. Hadrian knew his glasses were not his correct prescription and rushed to enter the store. 

The inside was smaller than all other wizen stores and Hadrian could see a medical chair sat in a room behind the counter. He was just about to call out, when the side door opened and a thin woman walked behind the counter. 

"Hi there! Sorry if you were waiting, I was just putting some paperwork in the back. How can I help you today?" She asked. Her voice was surprisingly soft and grounded for such a tall woman but he thought it suited her.

"I just walked in, so I wasn't waiting for long. No worries!" Hadrian assured her before continuing, "I am new to the wizarding world and would like to update my prescription. However, are there any magic ways to fix my eyesight or something similar? It would be great to not have to rely on glasses."

The woman's face lit up at his words. "Of course! The Muggles are so outdated when it comes to eye care. We have a potion that will fix most eye problems, if you would allow me to run a quick diagnostic spell I can tell you if your vision can be fixed?" She was obviously very enthusiastic about her job and it showed in her happiness to help him fix his vision. 

"That's wonderful. I consent to your diagnostic spell. Do you need anything from me while you cast?" He asked and stepped closer to the counter to be in better range. 

"Not yet, just stay still and try to avoid moving your head too much. It will just take a second." She explained, "Ready?"

He nodded and then held himself still as she waved her wand towards his face. A light glowed brightly in eyes for a moment and then faded away to show a short length of parchment appear next to the woman's wand.

She studied the paper for a moment and then grinned up at him. "It looks like we will be able to completely fix your eyesight as well as add a few extra things if you want! Step on back and I will get all set." She flipped up a section of the counter and ushered him back to sit in the medical chair. She then started bustling around gathering phials and parchment. 

She handed the parchment to him along with a self-inking quill. "If you could please fill this out, it just asks for general information and what extra options you might want, if any."

Hadrian began filling out the form. At the bottom was a section where he could select various additions such as night vision or heat vision. He presumed the more strange items were used by the Wizarding law enforcement or other Wizen that used those for their jobs. However, he did select to have increased night vision as it would definitely come in handy when gaining information for his plans. 

"I am done with the forms. A question before we proceed? Will this affect any current sight abilities I have?" He didn't want to lose his Mage Sight over this. 

The woman vehemently shook her head, "No, not at all! It will simply add onto whatever you already may have. Now, if you are ready please lay back. I will put 7 drops of this potion into each eye and then they will need to stay closed for the next 5 minutes. They may begin to throb or feel sore but that is normal. Any questions?" At his head shake, she proceeded to put the 7 drops into each eye and he closed them after. 

After five minutes, he slowly opened his eyes. The process had been a tad uncomfortable like she had said but not bad at all. He had to blink away the excess moisture from his eyes before he could fully take in the world around him. What he saw took his breath away. 

He didn't know there were so many details and colors in objects! He could clearly see across the room and all the intricacies of the wood flooring beneath his feet. He nearly had tears in his eyes from finally being able to properly see everything. 

"Thank you," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "You have no idea how thankful I am. This has changed my life." 

"It's no problem! I'm glad I could help!" She helped him out of the chair and escorted him back up to the counter. "Now that's gonna be 50 galleons. If you have any minor irritation for the next week with your eyes that's to be expected but if anything doesn't feel right or just plain hurts please come back in immediately so we can make sure nothing is wrong." She explained to him as he handed over the payment. 

"I will be sure to do that! Thank you again for all your help. I hope you have a good afternoon." Hadrian said as he exited the shop. The street was so much clearer and he could actually read the store signs without having to squint or guess based on their wares. 

Taking in everything that he could, Hadrian left Rambling Way and went to explore the final alley.

Cross Court was wider and more central than the other side alleys. Like the name suggested, it had a central court area that hosted a fountain surrounded by seating areas for resting wizen. Hadrian was able to stand near the middle and see most every shop in the Court. 

An astronomy store caught his eye along with a shop that appeared to sell jewelry alongside other bits and baubles. There was also a grocer that he would visit on his way out. 

The astronomy store had many interesting items on display. Hadrian wandered through the store and managed to find a better telescope than the one he had bought from Diagon. He also learned that the store had a section for Divination and he gathered a collection of crystals, two Seer orbs, a selection of runic tapestries, and a series of books that focused on understanding Divination and prophecies, as that area of magic confused him but he still wished to have a basic understanding of the craft. 

Completing his purchase at the astronomy shop, Hadrian went to browse the jewelry/knickknack store.

This shop was much more chaotic than the other, with various bits and baubles scattered across the shelves and inside the cases. There did not seem to be any collating of similar items so a random book was sitting next to a jewel crafted elephant figure. 

Hadrian took his time combing through the shelves and cases, hoping to find things that appealed to him. 

After taking multiple laps around the floor, Hadrian left happy with a set of small dragon figurines crafted from different jewels, a lovely tea set and coasters to go with it, and a book that explained the effects of time on magical objects which he could not wait to read. 

The only stop left was the wizen grocer. It ended up not being that much different from a Muggle grocery store. The only things he noticed were the lack of processed foods and everything had preservation charms already applied. Hadrian knew his cool and ice boxes in the flat had preservation charms inside them as well so the ones already on the foods must just be extra helpful. 

Hadrian was walking back out through Diagon when he spotted the Magical Menagerie. He decided to make a quick stop to grab owl treats for Hedwig and a terrarium and mice for Ceto. Right now he had Hedwig flying around at night to hunt but he wanted to get better acquainted with her if possible. 

Once finished grabbing those items, Hadrian went back to the Muggle park and set up his trunk in the same brush area as before. Hedwig seemed to know he was done for the night and swooped down to land on his shoulder. He entered the magical trunk with a snake wrapped around his torso and a snowy owl perched on his shoulder. What had his life become?

⸎ ⸎ ⸎

The following weeks were filled with reading and learning as much as he could. Hadrian had to make several more trips to the various bookstores around Diagon Alley to purchase continuing books in series or books on subjects mentioned in what he had been reading. 

He did take a little bit of time to celebrate his birthday when it rolled around, but after years of not making a fuss of it, he found it difficult to have a celebration for just himself. However, he did treat himself and baked a cake that night and had two slices, albeit small ones, just because he could.

Hadrian also made another visit back to his vaults. Now that he was considered the head of house with the goblins, he was able to enter all of the vaults associated with each family. The vaults had numerous tomes and scrolls with knowledge from each family.

After he was done searching his vaults for books and other items, he stopped into Griphook's office and talked about all his new financials. Since he had specifically chosen Griphook to be his Account Manager, the young goblin had shot up to become the highest Account Manager due to all of Hadrian's Houses and the sheer amount of wealth he now possessed. 

He spent a full afternoon going over all the accounts with Griphook, investing each account with various companies and products to increase their wealth. Some of the vaults had not been touched for decades so there were many investments to be changed or even done away with completely. 

Since all the blocks had been removed, Hadrian had been working on learning as many languages as possible and had mentioned that to Griphook. He left the bank that evening with his accounts now in order and a series of texts that would help him learn Gobbledygook. He also suspected that he had made a friend in his stern Account Manager. 

The days seemed to fly by. Hadrian read all he could about wizarding history, laws and the Wizengamot, and magical theory. He also found books that introduced muggle-born wizards to basic things such as writing with a quill and ingredient prep in potions. He found it interesting that those items hadn't been on his list or pointed out to him, almost like someone wanted him ignorant.

The theory behind magic was fascinating and made comprehending his school books so much easier. It was also horrific to learn just what constituted a magic being any rights and all the laws that prevented some creatures from basic decencies.

He did receive quite the shock when reading a book about major historical events from the last 50 years and saw his name along with his parents' names. It certainly explained why all those people had swarmed him at the Leaky with Hagrid. 

His parents had died defending themselves against Voldemort to protect him. Apparently He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was the most recent Dark Lord and he had been defeated by Hadrian as a baby. Hadrian knew it could not be true. How could a one year old defeat the strongest Dark Wizard at the time? No, his parents must have done something, a ritual maybe, to protect him that caused the Dark Lord to perish. Overall, it answered his question as to why he was so well-known in the wizarding world, but it also caused a whole new set of questions for Hadrian. 

In his office above the library, Hadrian had invested in multiple large whiteboards for the space. He now had a whiteboard dedicated to questions about the night that made him so famous. There was also one dedicated to all the suspicious things surrounding Dumbledore and his actions with Hadrian. He was certain over the course of gaining more knowledge and experience in the wizarding world he would need the other whiteboards. Things did not seem to be adding up the more he learned.

Finally, the first day of September arrived and Hadrian had prepared as much as he could. He wished he had gotten more than a month to explore and acclimate himself, but he was happy with what he had accomplished in the short time. 

Hadrian had spent a few suppers at the Leaky Cauldron talking with Tom the bartender and had learned things about the floo that hadn't been in any book. It seemed as normal as taking a taxi for wizards so there wasn't any information about the floo except basic history. He had practiced a few times with the help of Tom and felt confident taking this mode of transport to Platform 9 ¾. After all, why would he traipse through Muggle London to King's Cross when the floo was right there. 

Tossing the floo powder in the fireplace, Hadrian clearly stated "King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾" then stepped through the green flames with a short turn to his left as he exited. Floo travel was not the most pleasant experience but it ranked above the port key so far. 

Waving his wand to banish the soot from his clothes, Hadrian stepped out of the floo antechamber and onto Platform 9 ¾. He wanted to be early and had arrived nearly an hour fifteen before the train was set to depart at 11. Therefore, the platform was empty except for the train and a handful of workers. The train was a sight to behold. It had a cherry red exterior with gold and charcoal accents and it stole his breath away. 

Hadrian made sure to double check his shoulder bag one last time for his real trunk before pulling out the basic trunk he had bought with Hagrid. He enlarged the decoy trunk and lugged it up the stairs onto the train.

He walked the length of the entire train before settling in a compartment towards the front. He figured the train was much like a school bus, which he had only heard rumors about, and that kids would fill up the back and then build their way to the front. Hopefully, it meant he would be mostly alone. A train compartment full of excited kids would not be a good ride for him. He knew that the years with the Dursleys had left him with lots of issues but he hoped to gradually work on those, not jump straight into the deep end. 

His shoulder bag had been packed with a few books, one of which he pulled out now in preparation of the wait. He had made sure to sit next to the window with a view of all the entrances to the platform. 

A quick 45 minutes later, the platform had started to fill up. Hadrian put his book back in his bag and settled in to people watch. On the days when he had been locked out of the Dursley’s house he had loved to sit in the park and try to discern the backstories to different people that passed through. That had been just to pass the time, this was to try and figure out the type of people he would be spending the next seven years around. 

It looked as though families that entered from the apparition point and the floo antechamber were better dressed and obviously wizen raised. Families that came through the muggle entrance were more plainly dressed and from half-blood or muggle houses. 

He decided to focus more so on the wizen families to see if he could place them based on the few books he had read so far regarding the Noble and Ancient Houses. The first one he placed for certain was the House of Malfoy. Since they had crossed with Veelas a century ago they had maintained the white blond hair and fine bone structure that was characteristic of that race. He also connected that he had already met the Heir in Madam Malkin’s. Even without that prior meeting, he could tell that this family prided itself on appearance and of having noble blood. Both the Lord and Lady of House Malfoy held their head high with a subtle sneer adorning their faces as they gazed around the platform. 

The next family he placed was the House of Bones. While it was a newer House and did not rank old enough to have a seat on the Wizengamot, Madam Bones served as the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. She had a few pictures in the papers, so Hadrian had seen her face before. Based on the mannerisms of the girl next to Madam Bones, she was a first year like him.

Hadrian was not able to place any other families for certain, but he knew that there were many of the “Sacred 28” on the platform. The one oddity he spotted was a large family full of redheads racing through the muggle entrance. It was odd because large families and red hair were the two main indicators of the House of Weasley. It was rather strange that a wizarding family would enter through the muggle side. He decided to ignore it for now but keep a close eye on the group of redheads, should he encounter them in the halls of Hogwarts. 

As soon as the last of the redheads had jumped onto the train, it began to pull out of the station. Now that he was officially on his way to Hogwarts, Hadrian switched his holly wand to his dominant hand and made sure his darker wand was secure in his left wrist holster underneath his long sleeve. 

He was just about to settle back into his book when the door to his compartment opened and the youngest of the tardy redheads barged in. “I’m looking for Harry Potter. Have you seen him?” The boy asked without even giving Hadrian time to greet him.

“I’ve not seen Harry Potter, sorry. If I see him, I could tell him you’re looking for him, Mr.?” Hadrian answered the rude boy. This did not seem like the type of friend he would want to make. Not only did he barge in without knocking, but the boy seemed to be searching for him solely because he was famous.

“My name’s Ron Weasley. Yeah, if you see him tell him his best mate is looking for him!” The boy, Ron, tossed out as he left the compartment just as quickly as he had entered. 

“Well that was interesting.” Hadrian said to the empty compartment. It seemed he already had a best mate, whom he had never met before. That must be what Ron was getting paid from his vaults for. 

Making sure to keep an eye out for the young Weasley, Hadrian settled back into his book. About thirty minutes had passed when he heard a polite knock at his compartment door.

“You can come in.” Hadrian called out.

A thin girl with light blonde hair stepped into the compartment followed by a small girl with medium brown hair piled into a bun. “Hi, there,” said the blonde girl. “Could we sit with you? The compartment we were in was getting quite rowdy and we just want to relax and chat.” She asked with hope in her voice.

Hadrian happily responded, “Of course! I was just reading my book but it would be nice to get to know others.”

“Awesome! Thank you!” The blonde continued speaking for the duo. “My name is Hannah Abbott and this is Susan Bones. It’s nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

He shook both their hands as he responded. “No problem. My name is Hadrian Potter and it’s nice to meet you both as well.” Both of the girls’ eyes widened a bit at his name but thankfully they didn’t make a big deal out of it.

Susan spoke up after the girls had put their trunks onto the racks. “What book were you reading?” She asked as her and Hannah sat on the bench opposite him.

Hadrian picked up the book and showed her the cover. “It’s called  _ Potion Crafting: The Art and Science Behind Concocting Concoctions _ . It’s all about what it takes to make new potions and the testing process they go through to become official. The intro was a bit dull but the information is fascinating!” Hadrian had become more intrigued by potions as he had read his school book and worked on a few of the less dangerous brews over the past month.

“Ah, so is potions your favorite subject?” Hannah asked.

“I don’t know for sure yet, but I’m certain it will definitely be at the top.” He admitted to the girls. “I was raised by Muggles so I never really learned about all the subjects and stuff until recently. What do you think your favorite subjects will be?”

Hadrian watched as Hannah’s eyes went wide and Susan’s brow lifted to her hairline. “What do you mean you only learned about magic recently?” Susan asked incredulously. 

He could tell that these girls were kind and had honest intentions so he decided to tell them the truth. “I didn’t know I was a wizard until my Hogwarts letter came a week before the end of July. It was crazy all the things I’ve been missing out on! I bought so many books and have been reading like crazy in the hopes to catch up.”

Susan spoke up, her eyebrow still raised. “But..but you’re Harry Potter. All the stories I’ve heard about you growing up said you were being raised with some wizarding family and getting extensive magical training!” The brunette’s voice had risen with her astonishment.

“Wait, there are stories about me?” Hadrian would have to write to Griphook later and see what could be done about that. “And no, I was raised by Muggles; relatives of my mother apparently.”

Both girls sat in silence for a moment, seeming to try and process what he had told them. Susan finally broke the quiet, “Well, I am sorry that you only recently learned about magic. Hannah and I will happily answer any questions you may have! We both were raised by wizarding families so we might be able to help with things.” Her honest offer gave Hadrian a warm feeling that he had never known before. Perhaps this was what it was like to have true friends, people who had your back.

“Thank you,” he acknowledged both of the girls. “You have no idea how much that means to me. I don’t think I have any questions at the moment but I will definitely let you know when I do.” He gave them a genuine smile.

The girls beamed back before Hannah burst out, “Well, now that we have that cleared up, I think my favorite class is going to be Herbology. I have always loved plants. I’m hoping to become a Healer one day. Hogwarts doesn’t offer those classes anymore so Herbology will definitely be my favorite. How about you, Susan?”

“Oh, it is definitely going to be Charms. Though I think Defense will be a close second. It all depends on how the newest Defense teacher is of course.” The brunette answered readily. 

And with the topic of his childhood out of the way, the three continued on. They spoke all about the different classes and what the girls had heard about the professors from their parents, or in Susan’s case, her aunt. 

Hadrian was curious when he heard that the Defense position had a new professor each year, some not even lasting the full term. Apparently the position had been cursed a long time ago so that no teacher would last more than a year. 

While he was certainly taking mental notes about all the strange things the girls mentioned, he was also just having fun. For the first time he could remember, he was just talking to talk. There was no hidden agenda or tactic, he simply wanted to get to know the kind girls and hopefully even gain some friends. 

The nearly eight hour train ride was filled with talking, laughter, and games. The girls taught Hadrian how to play a game called Exploding Snap, which took him by surprise when the card actually gave a small explosion in his hand! Turns out wizarding games earned their names literally. The trolley came by and Hadrian grabbed one of each candy, just to try them for the novelty of it. He was not a fan of sweets he had discovered during his month of freedom. Growing up with only bread and water had given his palette an aversion to highly sugared and rich things.

He was glad he had thought ahead and prepared a lunch with lots extra. Pulling it out of his trunk, Hadrian could tell that Hannah and Susan had only the trolley sweets to munch on. He happily split the food into three portions and distributed it between them. The trio sat in silence while they ate the seared steak with veggies and spring rolls that Hadrian had prepared earlier. He had bought numerous cooking books and had been making something from a different one each night. Years of preparing the same artery-clogging slop for his relatives had given him decent culinary skills but also a yearning to make other things. Thankfully, the girls loved the food and were shocked to hear that he was the one who had made it.

The ride was in the last hour of the trip when their cabin door was harshly knocked on and then thrown open without waiting for a response. A girl with brown frizzy hair stood on the other side, a timid boy huddled behind her.

“Has anyone here seen a toad? Neville here seems to have lost his.” The girl said, her nose turned in the air with a sense of superiority. 

Hadrian was about to answer the haughty girl when Hannah spoke before he could. “Oh, Neville! I’m sure Trevor is okay! Have you stopped at the Prefects’ cabin? I’m sure they have a spell that could find him.”

The timid boy, Neville, jumped at being addressed. “N...no. Hermione here was in the first compartment I checked and she is helping me lo..look for him.” Neville answered in barely a whisper.

“Oh, well I’m sure it would be much quicker to ask the Prefects.” Hannah said, with a glance towards the bushy haired girl. “Come on, Neville. The Prefects are just down the hall. They will have Trevor found in no time.” Hannah put her arm around Neville’s shoulders and guided him down the corridor to the Prefect’s cabin.

The snooty girl turned her nose up even further at the remaining duo. “I could have helped find his toad just fine. Your friend didn’t need to butt in, it was covered.”

Hadrian could see that Susan was getting angry and about snap at the girl to come to her friend’s defense so he put his hand on her arm to stop her before responding to Hermione. “I’m sure you would have eventually found Neville’s pet but this way is more efficient. Now, if you’ll excuse us we are almost to Hogwarts and Susan and I still need to change.” His tone was overtly sweet as he ushered the girl out of their compartment and deftly shut the door and locked it.

He turned to Susan, “Sorry for stepping you. I just could tell that she would have argued with us and I didn’t want to start our night in a bad mood.” Now that the rude girl was gone, Hadrian’s protective instincts had left him and he was feeling ashamed that he had spoken over Susan like that. She probably hated him now. So much for having friends. He sat on the bench and curled his shoulders into himself.

“Oh, Hadrian! It’s totally okay! You actually stopped me from saying something I would have regretted. That Hermione girl just got me so angry. How dare she drag a scared and sad Neville all over the train, barging into compartments in some misguided attempt to ‘help’, as she put it.” Susan had started pacing back and forth inside the cabin as she grew more and more heated over the situation.

“Oh. I thought you would be mad at me for jumping over and talking for you. I’m sorry.” Hadrian said quietly.

Susan stopped her pacing to sit next to Hadrian and put her hand gently on his shoulder. For once, he didn’t flinch back from the contact. “No, you are completely okay. I just don’t like when people walk all over Neville. I’ve known him since I was little, Hannah too, and we know that he has a hard time standing up for himself. He hadn’t wanted to join us when we left our first compartment so I guess Hannah and I are feeling a bit guilty about leaving him alone. He’s not very outgoing, as I’m sure you saw. Who knows how long Trevor had been missing before he worked up the courage to tell someone. And then that girl just drug him to each compartment. He is probably so frazzled and nervous right now.” Susan began lightly patting his shoulder as she once again started to worry over Neville.

“Nonsense.” Hadrian told her. “You and Hannah are amazing friends! I’m sure that Neville, and Trevor, will be just fine. Now, I wasn’t joking when I told that girl we needed to get dressed soon. I will go to the restroom and you can change in here. I’ll knock when I get back.”

Hadrian gathered the school uniform that he had put in his decoy trunk and left the compartment to go use the loo and change. Once he had finished, he took his time getting back to the cabin so as not to rush Susan. Thankfully, when he knocked she opened it right away, fully dressed in her school clothes.

They both continued talking as they put away the items they had taken from their trunks during the long train ride. Soon, Hannah and Neville came back to the compartment, Neville carrying a toad that Hadrian assumed to be his pet, Trevor.

The two girls mothered over Neville before pushing him off to get his school uniform so he could change. Hannah left as well to change in the facilities. Neville and Hannah returned once they had finished changing and the four students continued talking about school and everything they were looking forward too.

Not long after they had all returned to the cabin dressed in their uniforms, Hadrian felt the train start to slow down and then finally stop. They were here.

Knowing that Neville, and himself, did not like large crowds, Hadrian held the group back until the corridor was not as chaotic and full. They stepped off the train to see all of the upper years walking to the right where there were carriages pulled by skeletal horses with large bat-like wings. All of the smaller first years stood around in confusion before they heard a large voice boom out of the darkness to their left.

“Firs’ Years! Over here, Firs’ Years!” With a deep sigh, Hadrian turned towards the familiar voice. Hagrid stood looming over the first years with a giant lantern in his meaty grasp. “Come on over. No need to be shy! Firs’ Years this way.”

The giant corralled all the new students into a circle around him before calling out again, “Welcome to Hogwarts! Now, stay close and follow ol’ ‘Agrid! We get to take a different trip to the castle!” The half-giant turned and began lumbering off down a dark path. Hadrian was hesitant to follow but figured he had no other choice as all the carriages had already left. He and his new friends made their way behind Hagrid before finding themselves at the edge of a lake. 

Hagrid climbed into a small wooden boat that barely looked sturdy enough to support him and called out to the students. “No more than four to a boat! Climb in now. Careful not to rock it too much!”

All the first years apprehensively climbed into boats. Hadrian, Susan, Hannah, and Neville quickly grabbed one for their group and settled in tight with each other. Hadrian hoped the girls would jump in after him if he managed to fall out. The Dursleys had never bothered to get him swimming lessons. 

Soon, all the first years were in the boats and Hagrid put his pink umbrella in the air with a shouted, “Forward,” and all the boats began gliding through the water.

Hadrian was trying to take in the area around them but could not make out much except for the lake. The lake must be quite wide if he couldn’t see the other shorelines, even with his night vision. With a quick shout from Hagrid, all the kids ducked their heads as they passed under a bridge with vines hanging down that brushed their shoulders. Hadrian lifted up his head after passing under and gave a small gasp at what he saw on the other side.

All of his books about Hogwarts had mentioned how grand and magnificent the castle was, but those descriptions couldn’t do it justice. The castle was all lit up from the candlelight inside the rooms. Its spires reaching high into the lightly clouded sky. The quarter moon shone bright above the tip of the tallest tower. Hadrian could see the magic surrounding the castle in a shimmering cloud of all colors. He would have to build up a tolerance to the sheer magic the castle exuded or he would have a headache from constantly looking at its brilliance. 

He was so entranced by all the magic that it took Hannah shaking his arm for him to realize they had landed and it was time to get out of the boats. A short walk up a dirt trail ended at the looming doors of the castle. They were so tall even Hagrid looked small next to them. The half-giant gave three resounding knocks and the doors slowly opened to reveal a tall woman with a tight bun atop her head and a stern expression.

“‘Ere ya are, Professor McGonagall! All the firsties, safe and sound! No unexpected divers this year either!” Hagrid told the Professor who looked disappointed at the half-giant’s excitement over the simple task. 

“Thank you, Hagrid. You may join the others inside.” The Professor’s voice was as stern as her face and Hadrian knew she was not someone to get on the bad side of. “First Years, please follow me.”

As she led the group inside and up a tall staircase, she stopped in front of a grand set of doors at the top and turned to face them again. “Now, just inside these doors is the Great Hall. This is where you will take all your meals and sit with your House. Your House will be like your family while at Hogwarts and maybe even outside of it. The Sorting Ceremony will determine which House you will belong to and I hope each and every one of you do your House proud. The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your Housemates will be your peers and your family. Points will be given to your House for your achievements and taken for any rule-breaking. Now, the Sorting Ceremony is an integral part of Hogwarts so I expect each of you to be on your best behavior and looking smart. I will go and see if they are ready for you yet. This will give some of you time to straighten your clothes and tidy up yourselves.” With a pointed look to some in the crowd, Professor McGonagall turned and ducked through the Great Hall doors.

As soon as the doors closed behind her, some kids started frantically making sure their ties were straight and not a hair was out of place. Hadrian heard a familiar voice loudly tell someone they had dirt on their nose and turned to see what was going on. He saw Hermione talking to a red headed boy that must be Ron Weasley. Out of the corner of his eye, Hadrian saw the Malfoy Heir saunter up the the loud duo and knew this was going to be quite interesting. 

“Well, if it isn’t Potter’s little lost puppy. I see you still haven’t found your  _ best mate _ . Based on the red hair and hand-me-down robes, I’m guessing you’re a Weasley. Why would the Boy-Who-Lived want to hang out with the likes of you? I’m sure he knows how to make friends with the  _ right _ sort.” Malfoy said with a haughty tone.

Hadrian watched as Ronald turned to face the blond and his face began to turn as red as his hair. “Bugger off, Malfoy! Harry is my best mate. He is already with the right sort. I’m sure you don’t mean yourself, you slimy snake! He is going to be with me in Gryffindor. Why would he ever want to be friends with a bloody Slytherin like you?” Weasley spat back at Malfoy, his wand out and pointed in the blond’s face. 

“Mr. Weasley! Congratulations on getting me to take away points from a student before you were even sorted!” Professor McGonagall’s Irish brogue became much more prominent when she was angry, he noted. Although he was more focused on how quickly Weasley’s face had drained of all color. Hadrian had to cover up the smile that he could not seem to hold back at watching this all unfold.

“20 points from whichever House is lucky enough to receive you tonight, Mr. Weasley. I will not tolerate foul language from any of you!” The Professor scolded him before taking a deep breath. “Ehem, we are ready for you now. Please form two lines and follow me.” McGonagall turned on her heel and marched through the double doors as the group of first years hurried to follow her directions, not wanting to irritate the stern woman.

Hadrian surrounded himself with his friends as he got in a line and walked into the Great Hall. Again, the books could not truly encapsulate all of its grandeur. The sky looked exactly like it had outside and Hadrian heard Hermione knowingly tell another student that it was charmed to look like the sky and she had read it in Hogwarts: A History. Hadrian tried to tune out the know-it-all as he continued to take in the room.

Candles were suspended all over the room and above the tables. There were four tables that ran the length of the room and one that was perpendicular to them at the far end of the space. Each of the four tables was dominated by a certain color. From right to left, it was green, blue, yellow, and then red. The horizontal table was on a dais and Hadrian could see that it was filled with teachers dressed in mostly blacks and muted colors. The center chair was more like a throne and in it sat an elderly man with a long white beard. He was wearing a garish orange robe covered in pink, twinkling stars that would occasionally shoot across the fabric. Hadrian just knew this was Dumbledore. As he met the old man’s eye, he felt a strange pressure inside his skull. He quickly looked away and made a mental note to check into that as soon as he could. 

At the front of the teacher’s table, there was an old worn-out hat sat on a three-legged stool. McGonagall ushered all the first years to gather around the dais and then the fold on the hat opened and it started to sing. Hadrian had read all about the hat in a book about the Founders of Hogwarts and knew that the song would be all about the characteristics of each house. He made sure to listen closely though, just in case the Hat spoke about anything else. Apparently, the Hat was tuned in with the castle’s magics and could speak out about things when needed. 

Thankfully, the song seemed normal and Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and started to read off each person’s name, in order of last name.

“Abbott, Hannah” Hadrian gave Hannah a small grin and watched her walk up to sit on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and not even 30 second later, the Hat loudly proclaimed, “HUFFLEPUFF!” to a cheer from the yellow table behind them.

Hadrian made sure to clap a bit louder for his friends as they got placed in their Houses. He also made sure to note where others went, especially ones like Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, after all.

Hadrian was proud when both Susan and Neville got placed in Hufflepuff as well. He didn’t think he would end up there, but it was good to know they would have each other and a good House. Hermione took a bit longer with her sorting before the Hat put her in Gryffindor, although it did not seem to say it as enthusiastically as the others. Malfoy was sorted to Slytherin after the Hat barely even touched his head. His group of friends that he had been standing and talking with also got sorted into Slytherin. Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass, Nott, and Parkinson.

After Parkinson was sorted, it was Hadrian’s turn. He was disappointed to hear McGonagall call out, “Potter, Harry.” He had hoped it would list his full name as he now much preferred it over Harry.

He was aware the the room had filled with whispers as he walked up the dais and sat on the stool. He kept his eyes straight ahead and they were soon covered with the brim of the Sorting Hat.

**_“Ah, Mr. Potter. I wondered when I would be seeing you.”_ ** Hadrian had been expecting the Hat to talk into his head but it was still a bit shocking to hear another voice in his head other than Ceto.

**_“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Hat. Do you have a name or should I call you Hat?”_ ** He asked in his mind.

**_“Nobody has bothered to ask me my name is quite some time, Mr. Potter. Thank you. You may call me Alistair. It is what Godric named me when he created me.”_ ** Alistair’s voice spoke into his head.

**_“Thank you, Alistair. It will be nice to not just call you ‘Hat.’”_ ** Hadrian told Alistair.

**_“You’re welcome, young wizard. Now, I suppose I should do my job.”_ ** At Alistair’s words, Hadrian felt that same pressure in his skull from when he had met Dumbledore’s eyes.  **_“Hm, that meddling old coot. I suggest you look into Occlumency. You have a natural talent for it, which is why you could feel someone trying to use Legilimency on you. Normal wizen don’t feel anything unless they are trained in the art. Onto your sorting, you have quite a thirst for knowledge and are very brave to have survived what you have. You also can be fiercely loyal to those you consider friends. However, I believe your ambition and cunning prevail over the other traits. That is not to say those other traits are weaker, because they are not. You are certainly a well rounded young wizen but I feel that Slytherin will be the place where you will truly thrive and become all that you strive to be.”_ **

**_“If you are certain, then I shall trust your judgement, Alistair. I do hope to talk with you again!”_ ** Hadrian told Alistair and truly meant it. The Sorting Hat knew things about this castle and the Founders that no one else did.

**_“I would like that, Mr. Potter. Now, can’t keep the crowd waiting forever. I hope you find your family in.._ ** SLYTHERIN!” The last word was shouted out for all to hear. As Hadrian removed Alistair and started towards the Slytherin table, you could hear a pin drop. Obviously, nobody had expected the Boy-Who-Lived to be a Slytherin. They probably all hoped for him to be a noble and brave Gryffindor. 

Slowly, the rest of the Great Hall got over their shock and began to quietly clap as he sat down at the table of green and silver. He sat next to Theodore Nott and across from Pansy Parkinson, who was next to Draco Malfoy. Malfoy’s mouth was hanging slightly opened as he stared at Hadrian. Hadrian also made sure to look over at the group still waiting to be sorted and saw that Weasley’s face was bright red and his eyes were as wide as saucers. 

It wasn’t until Hadrian turned and met McGonagall’s stunned eye that she shook herself out of her astonishment and continued sorting the remaining students. The sorting ended with Blaise Zabini getting sorted to Slytherin and sitting himself down next to Hadrian with a grin.

Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. The stool and Alistair popped away and all the students turned their attention to the Headmaster. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!” Dumbledore’s voice was projected over the tables with what must have been magic. “Before we start the feast I would like to say some words; Malarkey, Flubber, and Cattywampus!” With another clap of his hands, food appeared across all the tables. 

There was a flurry of movement and sound as all the students started dishing up food for themselves and talking with their housemates. Hadrian made sure to grab the less greasy and heavy foods as his stomach was still not able to handle rich, greasy foods. He also didn’t want others to notice that he wasn’t eating as much as the others at the table. Getting his body used to a normal amount of food, three times a day was a long process and he didn’t need people questioning his health. 

Once he had a fair amount of healthy foods on his plate, Hadrian laid a napkin in his lap and began to slowly eat his food. He could tell that the other first years around him were watching out of the corner of their eyes, hoping he would make the first move. 

Hadrian smirked when Malfoy spoke up a few minutes later. “So, Potter. Have you decided to grace us slimy Slytherins with your presence. I thought your mate Weasley said you were destined to join him in Gryffindor?” The blond sneered at him.

Calmly, Hadrian finished chewing and wiped his mouth with the napkin before speaking. “I thought that being sorted into Slytherin meant that my peers would be more resourceful than to base their ideals on the words of one loud-mouthed first year.” Hadrian met Malfoy’s gaze with his eyebrow raised as he took another bite of his supper.

Malfoy gaped at him before composing himself and giving Hadrian a sly look. “Well Potter, there might be hope for you yet in Slytherin.”

The rest of the meal went by peacefully now that the ice had been broken, so to speak. Just as Hadrian had suspected, the rest of the Slytherin first years knew each other. They talked amongst themselves about basic things, obviously still wary of Hadrian and his standing in the snake den. Little did they know, he had an insanely rare magical snake currently wrapped around his torso underneath his robes and she had taught him everything she knew when it came to being a snake.

As soon as pudding had been cleared from the table, Dumbledore rose from his throne to address the students. “Ah, what a lovely meal that was to welcome us back for another year at Hogwarts!” The old man said with a twinkle in his eyes. “A couple bits of housekeeping before you head off to your dorms. Reminder that the Forbidden Forest is just that; forbidden. Mr. Filch has asked me to give another reminder to you all that magic is not allowed in the corridors and there is an updated list of banned items hanging from his office door. Also, this year no one is to enter the third floor corridor on the right hand side unless they wish to die a most gruesome death.” The twinkle in his eye seemed to shine brighter with this note. “Now, I wish you all a happy school year! But first, let us sing the school song. Any tune you like!” Dumbledore waved his wand and glittering writing appeared next to him. Dumbledore started to sing loudly and some of the students joined in. A pair of redheads were the last to finish singing as they had chosen to sing to the tune of a funeral march. Hadrian had to hold in his giggle at their antics. Maybe there was some hope for the others of the Weasley clan. 

All of the Slytherin table stood up and Hadrian watched two upper years walked over to the group of first years. The dark haired female spoke first, “Welcome to Hogwarts and congratulations on getting sorted to Slytherin. My name is Gemma Farley and I am your sixth year Prefect. This is Adrian Pucey and he is the male sixth year Prefect. We will talk more in the common room. Please follow us.” After pointing out Adrian at her side, Gemma started to make her way out of the Great Hall.

The group took a right outside of the doors to the Great Hall and went down a hallway to a staircase. After going down the stairs, the group of Slytherins moved through the corridors, taking seemingly random turns and going down two more sets of stairs. Gemma and Adrian finally came to a stop in front of a wall with no portraits or hangings adorning it. However, upon closer inspection, Hadrian spotted a small decorative snake emblem placed at the top of the wall.

Adrian spoke, his dark blond hair shining from the lamp light. “The entrance to the Slytherin common room is not as obvious as the other Houses. Others have a portrait, door knocker, or barrels, but ours is simply marked by this small snake symbol. You will not tell anyone the location of our common room unless the whole house agrees on them knowing. The password will change every fortnight and will be posted on the notice board a few nights before it changes so be sure to check. The current password is  _ ‘Aconite.’ _ ” As Adrian said the password, the wall began to fold in on itself much like the entrance to Diagon from the Leaky. A moment later, the wall stopped condensing and had formed a double-wide archway in the dark brick wall.

Stepping into the common room, Hadrian had to admit that he was impressed at how the room embodied the House colors and elegance while still feeling comfortable and safe. There were sofas and arm chairs spread about the room, placed strategically around tables and one large fireplace on the right side of the space. The room was done is greens, silvers, and blacks but did not appear dark due to the eerie glow filtering in from the windows that took up the entire far wall. Except instead of looking out on the grounds, the windows showed the underwater view of what must be the lake they had traveled across earlier. 

Hadrian would have to look into what lived in the lake and see if he could spot them from the windows. He know one of the books he had read said that there was a giant squid that resided in the lake. He think it was called The Black Lake, which is strange because the light it gave off was more greenish.

While taking in the room, Hadrian had settled down around the main fireplace with the rest of his year-mates. As Gemma started speaking from in front of the fireplace, Hadrian turned and gave her his full attention.

“This is your home for the next seven years. The boys’ dormitories are behind you and down the corridor on the left; the girls’ are on the right. You will have four to a room up until your fifth year when you will each get your own rooms. Before you go into your rooms, you will have to set your magical signatures on the doorknob. Only you and your dormmates will be able to enter unless you all agree to add a friend’s magical signature to your room. It does not matter whether your friends are male or female, only those who live in that dorm will be allowed in there past 10 pm. Of course, all the Prefects and our Head of House will be able to enter in the case of an emergency. Our Head of House is Potions Master Severus Snape. He will be here shortly to give his own welcoming speech but we will tell you the main rules now.” Gemma finished speaking and Adrian picked up where she had left off.

“Like Gemma said, this House is your family. However, families do still have their fights. Outside of this room, you will protect and defend the members of this house like they are your own self. Only once inside of the common room can you express your differences. As you could most likely tell, the other Houses are not fond of Slytherins. We must stand united when in public, but if you have any problems or concerns with your Housemates, please talk to a Prefect or Professor Snape. I would recommend coming to either Gemma or myself first as both the fifth and seventh years have important tests this year and Professor Snape will not appreciate dealing with miniscule arguments.” Like they had practiced this, Gemma picked up as soon as Adrian stopped talking.

“Our final rule of Slytherin is ‘don’t get caught.’ We do not tolerate bullying or harmful actions against others but if you feel the need to get a bit of revenge, you are free to do so as long as you are not found out. If you get caught by any of the other Professors you will also receive another punishment from Professor Snape. And I would not recommend ever getting personally caught by our Head of House.” Gemma winced as she said that, probably from personal experience.

“You would be correct, Miss Farley.” A smooth voice spoke from the shadows around the entrance to the room. A man dressed all in black floated out from the darkness, his cloak billowing around his feet. The man’s face was blank but his pale skin and dark eyes gave him an imposing aura. “Welcome to Slytherin. My name is Professor Severus Snape and I am your Head of House.” Professor Snape stepped over to be in front of the fireplace as Gemma and Adrian moved to the side to allow the Professor room.

“Our House is unfortunately looked down by the other Houses and even some Professors so I will try to never take points from you unless forced to. However, that does not mean there are not other ways of punishment.” Hadrian mentally gulped and made a note to check if Hogwarts allowed corporeal punishment. “But, as Miss Farley said, I would recommend not getting caught.” The dark haired man seemed to relax and his angular face was almost softer now.

“Well, now that we have covered the rules, I want you to know that I am on your side. Most of the school will be against you but I will always stand up for you. I will have office hours every evening from after dinner until 9:30 pm. You may come to me with any personal or school issues that you may have and I will do my best to work with you to help. Also, since I am the Potions Professor as well as have my Master’s in Defense, I will be in Potions Lab #5 every Saturday from noon until 4 pm should you want to work on one of those subjects. I expect each and every one of you to do your best in each class. I understand that there are subjects that you may struggle with, but your peers may excel in. You should learn to work together and help one another with your subjects. Each one of you has something that you can bring to the table and exchange with your peers. This House is your family and families work together.” Professor Snape made eye contact with each of them before continuing.

“Finally, your health and safety is my top priority. You will each be having a health checkup with Madam Pomfrey in the next week. After your checkup, you will also be having a meeting with me where we will talk over the results of the checkup if need be, as well as talk over your goals and anything you wish to accomplish over your years here. You will be having these checkups and meetings with me every year. Now, I hope you all have a good night and I will see you at breakfast tomorrow, where I will pass out your class schedules.” Professor Snape gave them a nod of his head and then swept from the room, his black cloak swirling around his ankles. 

A moment of silence passed before Adrian spoke up, “If the gentlemen will follow me and the ladies follow Gemma, we will show you to your rooms.” The boys and girls split at the back of the room, with the boys going left and the girls going right.

The boys walked down a long hallway that had corridors branching off from it. They had passed three corridors on each side before they came to the final corridor on the left side. As they turned down this way, Hadrian could see there was a door on either side of this hallway and one larger door at the end.

“Since there are six of you in this year, it was decided that there will be two rooms of three.” Adrian told them. “At the end of the hall is the outside entrance to your showers, but there is a door in each of your rooms for more direct access. This corridor is only for you first years and each corridor past this belongs to the different years. As you grow older, you move closer to the common room. This is partially to be easier as you advance but also so that the least experienced are behind all the others in case of emergency.” Adrian told them. Hadrian hoped this was mostly because of tradition and not because they regularly needed to defend their House from their rooms. He was broken out his thoughts by Adrian talking again.

“As you can see by the door plaques, the right room is for Malfoy, Potter, and Nott, while the left room will have Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. Your trunks have already been put at the ends of your beds. Please come find me if you run into any problems. Have a good night.” And with that, Adrian walked back into the main hallway and out of sight.

Hadrian took a fortifying breath and motioned for Malfoy and Nott to enter the room. He made sure to hold his hand on the doorknob until it glowed green for a second then he walked across the threshold. 

The room was much larger than he had been expecting. Each bed had a tall wardrobe on one side and a desk and chair on the other. The beds appeared to be quite roomy and had four posters made of dark wood that hung emerald green drapes which could be closed for more privacy. Despite the dark woods and flooring used in the room, it was lit well and did not feel gloomy like he would expect it to be. There were two bed sets on the right side of the room and one on the left that also had a door which he assumed led to the bathroom. 

Hadrian could see that his trunk had been placed at the end of the lone bed. Malfoy appeared to be heading to the bed across from his and Nott was already at the bed across from the bathroom door.

Since he planned on carrying his real trunk in his shoulder bag wherever he went, Hadrian only had a few school uniforms, a pair of pajamas, his school books, and some parchment to unpack and put in their proper places. He assumed he would end up with most of his school books in his shoulder bag as well, but they could sit on his desk for now. 

The three boys unpacked in silence and proceeded to get ready for bed. It had been a long train ride and they were all feeling the effects of the day. Before he pulled the curtains on his bed closed, Hadrian looked to his roommates. “Good night. I hope you both sleep well.”

Malfoy looked pleased to be acknowledged and Nott gave a small smile. Both boys wished him a good night as well before they all closed their curtains and fell asleep, excited for the morning and all that it would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I wanted to end this chapter in Hogwarts so sorry if it felt like other scenes were rushed. I will admit that one of my weaknesses is writing dialogue that quickly flips back and forth. I hope it wasn't too choppy but I will be working on it because now that we are at Hogwarts there will be much more dialogue.
> 
> I have been trying to use more British vernacular but I am most definitely not from England, so if you see something used incorrectly please let me know!
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! Every time I get one of those notifications I die of happiness and gratitude. I will see you all next Saturday!
> 
> Love you,  
> hanflyingsolo


	6. Hogwarts and Her Secrets Are Waiting To Be Explored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first full day at Hogwarts and how Hadrian is adapting. A bit of insight on what his daily life is going to be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry this is kind of late. Life has been real shitty lately and the universe decided to hit me with everything all at once. On a side note, anyone looking for a roommate come October? I'm currently in the upper Utah area but am willing to go anywhere that doesn't get too hot.
> 
> I didn't want to skip a week so I apologize for this being a shorter filler chapter. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things and the next chapter will be more substantial. 
> 
> Love you all!  
> hanflyingsolo

The morning began like all the others, with Hadrian waking up fully before the sun even rose. The window in their room also looked out into The Black Lake but Hadrian could tell from the murkiness of the water that the sun had not yet risen above the horizon. 

He was thankful that he had the wall next to the facilities. Certainly there were noise reduction charms or something similar placed but Hadrian did not wish to wake his dormmates with his early morning showers.

After he had finished his scalding hot shower, Hadrian prepared for the day. He put on a simple school uniform with the robe and packed all his books into this shoulder bag. The last minute decision to purchase the bag was definitely one of his best. Since it was charmed to be feather-light, he could store a whole weight set in here and it would never strain his shoulder. Of course, he would always come back and gather his supplies for the day once he had gotten his schedule, but he liked to be prepared.

An hour after he had woken up, it was only just striking 6 am. The sun did not rise until nearly 7 o’clock and breakfast didn’t start until 7:30 am. The first class would then start at 9. Hadrian knew his Hogwarts Charter that he had purchased and read stated that curfew started at 10 pm but he did not see if it had mentioned any time that he could be out during the morning. Hoping he wouldn’t get in trouble on his first day, Hadrian walked through the common room and out the door. Ceto had been going stir crazy having to be wrapped around him nearly the entirety of yesterday and Hadrian was hoping there were mice in the dungeons that she could snack on.

Hadrian held open his robes so that she could uncoil herself from his torso and slid down his leg onto the stone floor. Ever since learning about and practicing his magic at the Dursley’s, Hadrian had worked on making his familiar as comfortable as possible. He made sure to push a bit of his magic at her so that she would stay warm on the undoubtedly cold floor.

Letting his Mage Sight come to the forefront, Hadrian began walking to the left of the common room door. Ceto slithered ahead but had made herself visible so he would know where she is.

A few minutes later, Hadrian stopped to inspect some curious magic on a wall. While every wall within Hogwarts was coated in a shimmer of magic, this section of the wall glowed brighter and with a greener hue. The green glow only encompassed an area roughly the size of a standard door. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on the green spot and pushed a bit of his magic into the area. What happened had him jumping back in shock and nearly tripping over Ceto.

The green had seemed to glow a bit brighter before it sent a pulse of magic back at him like he had done to it. It did not hurt, but it did leave him with a faint tickling in the back of his head. Hoping that he wasn’t messing with anything malevolent, Hadrian said the word that had appeared to be placed in the back of his head.  _ “Open” _

The word, spoken in Parseltongue, caused the green magics to sink back into the wall and swing to the side, creating a door. Was this one of the secret passageways that he had read about? It was interesting that the password was in Parseltongue. Hadrian longed to explore and see what the passageway led to, but he didn’t want to get lost of in trouble his first day here.

Reluctantly, Hadrian pulled back from the doorway and hissed  _ “Close” _ at it, hoping that would work. Thankfully, the door swung back and melded perfectly once again with the stone surrounding it.

Calling up his magic to show him the time, he saw that he still had about 40 minutes before he would need to be back in the common room. Gleefully, he continued on walking down the corridor and spotted more door-like areas of magic that he noted to inspect later.

Some time later, Ceto had caught herself some mice to eat and Hadrian turned back around to return to the snake den. Around the corner from the entrance, Hadrian opened his robes so Ceto could once again curl around his stomach. He made sure to push one last bit of warmth at her so she could sleep and digest in comfort.

He told the password to the snake emblem and took a quick lap around the common area before sitting in a large arm chair and pulling a book out of his bag and settling in to read while he waited for the other snakes to wake up.

Around 7:15, students started emerging from the dorm hallways. Some looked surprised to see a firstie awake and waiting for them, but others barely gave him a glance. People grabbed their seats and he saw Gemma and Adrian head down the respective dorm corridors. Five minutes later, they reemerged with his other year mates in tow. Malfoy and Zabini looked more put together and slightly less sleepy than the others. Nott appeared to be sleep walking and Hadrian was curious if he was even aware that he was out of bed.

Gemma and Adrian made their way to the center of the room and Gemma spoke first. “Now that we are all here, let us head to the first breakfast as a group. For the first years who are awake enough to understand me,” Here she shot a look at Nott, who wasn’t even coherent to appreciate her jab, “Slytherins have a tradition of walking to the first day breakfast together, in a show of unity.” The group gave a small laugh in response to her joke about Nott before everyone got up from their seat and walked out the door, starting with the seventh years and ending with the first.

They arrived at the Great Hall promptly at 7:30. Only a scattering of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were sitting at their respective tables. There were also a few teachers who appeared to be inhaling their morning tea. Snape looked up from his cup long enough to give his snakes a satisfied nod before turning back to his breakfast. The Slytherins entered as a group and lined up along their table, with the first years closest to the Head Table and the seventh years closest to the doors. Like it had been planned, the House sat all at once.

Hadrian poured himself a cup of tea and selected some fruits and a slice of toast and settled in with his breakfast. He took care to notice who took a while to wake up fully and how many cups of tea it took them to do so. Years of watching and noting everything people do is what had kept him alive this long and he didn’t plan on stopping.

There were small conversations going on around him which he lightly listened in on, but what held the majority of his attention was one of the teachers at the Head Table. He was a pale and thin man whose head was wrapped in a large, purple turban. A headache was forming in the back of Hadrian’s skull just from occasionally glancing at the man. Although the headache felt different from the pressure he had experienced when meeting the Headmaster’s eyes, he would need to see if the two were somehow related.

As time passed, more students began arriving at their House tables. Gryffindor was the last table to fill up, due to most of the students rushing in right before their Head of House had started to hand out schedules. 

Professor Snape started handing out schedules promptly at 8:30 am. This gave the students who had not brought their books enough time to return to the dungeons and retrieve the items they needed for their class. Hadrian was happy to see that they had a fairly relaxed course load for their first day. Since this year started conveniently on a Monday, they had the full week to look forward to. It would help with getting used to their schedules, but Hadrian was not looking to a full load of homework at the end of the first week. 

There was also a note at the bottom of his schedule that told him his mandatory health checkup was scheduled after supper tomorrow. He was hoping that the person conducting the checkups would accept the notarized and dated sheet from the goblins. The last check that Swiftblade had performed had not mentioned any of his long-lasting problems like the malnutrition and bone weakness. He had those under control with the potions she sent through his mail box and did not want anyone else in Hogwarts to know. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of it, but he did not want anybody to know without his permission. If it was in a checkup, that information would be seen by the nurse, Snape, and possibly even the Deputy Headmistress or the Headmaster. No, the less people who knew, the better. 

Since he did not have to go back to the dungeons and retrieve his school supplies, Hadrian left the Great Hall after he had gotten his schedule. There was a basic map on the back and he wanted to get a feel for the castle on his own. His first class was Charms with the Ravenclaws. His map said that the Charms classroom was on the second floor on the right side. 

Heading towards the direction of where the map indicated the stairs were, Hadrian was astonished to see that instead of a singular staircase there were multitudes of staircases. They crisscrossed up and down an open space and he was surprised when they moved! He knew Hogwarts was old and full of ancient magics that allowed the castle itself to act as a semi-sentient being, but seeing that magic at work was amazing.

He spotted a staircase that appeared to go up to the second floor and briskly walked up the stairs, not wanting them to move suddenly. Thankfully, they stayed put and he ended up where he had wanted to be.

His map indicated which classroom he would be in so that it was easy to find and he soon sat outside the entrance to the room, waiting for his classmates. 

Shortly after he had sat down, a group of Ravenclaws, led by an older student, arrived at the classroom. The older student indicated that they could enter the room and find their seats as they waited for class to begin.

Entering the room, the Ravenclaw group decided to sit on the right side of the aisle, leaving the left side for the Slytherins. Hadrian had hoped they would intermingle in classes and get to know the other Houses but it did not appear that would be the case. 

Hadrian knew that Alistair said Slytherin would help him achieve his goals but he had wanted to get to know other students besides the snakes. Maybe once the first week or so had passed he could try sitting next to another House and see if he could make some friends. 

It was only a few minutes later when the rest of the Slytherins came in and sat down with him on the left side. Hadrian was joined in the front row by Zabini, Malfoy, and Nott. 

Hadrian was unsure of how to start a conversation with the other Slytherins but was thankfully saved from trying by the Professor walking in and starting class. 

Since this was a single block course, they were just learning theory and going over the course plan for the year. Hadrian was embarrassed when the half-goblin Professor got to his name on the attendance sheet. He had squeaked and fallen off the stack of books he was using to make himself taller. Professor Flitwick assigned them a foot of parchment on the theory discussed in the first chapter and then sent them off just as class was ending. 

After Charms, their next class was History of Magic. Since that class was also with the Claws, the students were directed as a group down the moving staircases and to the first floor. Down a long, deserted hallway there was one classroom that was still in use. This classroom appeared abandoned but the group of Snakes and Claws were told that the class was taught by a ghost. Hadrian had learned from the conversations with Hannah and Susan on the train that while a class taught by a ghost was apparently not as interesting and fun as it sounded.

The ghostly Professor Binns had supposedly bored himself to sleep, and subsequently death, sometime in 1872. He then woke up from his death the next morning and went straight back to work teaching History of Magic.

The following hour and fifteen minutes were the longest of Hadrian’s life, and he had lived in a small cupboard with only cobwebs to stare at for most of his, so that was truly saying something. He decided for the rest of his History classes, he would self-study or work on other interests and homework. 

Thankfully, the torture eventually ended and it was time for lunch. Lunch and the free period that followed went by smoothly. Then, it was finally time for potions.

Hadrian went with the rest of the Slytherins down to the dungeons, and he had to hold himself back from bouncing with excitement the whole way there. 

Entering the potions classroom, Hadrian took a moment to look over the room. The room sloped down from the entrance to the front of the classroom. A center aisle split the rows of work stations to either side. The dark and damp of the dungeons felt more intense here, the torches along the wall barely giving any light to the room. 

Like the other two classes he had in the morning, the Slytherins quickly moved to take the left side of the room. This left the right side for the Gryffindors, who had yet to show up. However, from what Hadrian had gleamed, the Lions were not keen on arriving earlier than necessary. 

With only a few minutes to the start of class, the Gryffindors burst into class with a cacophony of noise and movement. The door to the classroom shut with a bang, startling most of the students and making the Gryffindors stop talking. 

Suddenly, a door at the front of the room opened, and Professor Snape gilded out, his robes swirling around him. “Welcome to Potions Class. There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of the potion making. However, for those of you who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death.”(1) Professor Snape’s eyes moved over the class, seeming to pierce through them. 

Hadrian was enthralled by the Professor's speech. His quiet words were spoken evenly, drawing them all to the edges of their seats to catch every sound. Hadrian was quickly writing down what he could, hoping to capture the Professor’s passion in his notes. 

“And it seems our new...celebrity...has decided to not pay attention. Perhaps he believes himself more knowledgeable than myself.” Professor Snape’s gaze bore into Hadrian’s, the anger palpable. “Potter. If you think yourself so smart as to doodle while I am talking, you will share this genius with the class.”

Hadrian did not have time to defend himself before the Professor snapped out, “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Snape smirked down at him.

Professor Snape was obviously expecting him to not know the answer to his question. It was curious how the Professor already seemed to despise Hadrian. They had never met as far as Hadrian knew, so it must be something else that had caused this anger. 

However, along with reading and re-reading all of his school books several times, Hadrian had been studying how to overcome the issues the Dursleys had caused. He knew that a bully was a bully, no matter how old. And one of the ways to get rid of a bully is to show them that you are not afraid of them.

“You would make a sleeping potion so strong it is commonly referred to as The Draught of Living Death.” Hadrian told him. 

“Hmm, a lucky guess I’m sure. Where would I find a bezoar?” Snape sneered at him, slowly moving closer and closer to the row he was in. Hadrian could see the Granger girl waving her arm wildly in the air, nearly standing to try and get called on.

Hadrian smirked, “A bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons.” He could tell that Snape was not happy to have his questions answered correctly, despite using material from the very end of the textbook.

Snape’s sneer deepened. “Correct, Potter. But can you tell me the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?” He spat out.

“They are the same plant, sir. It can also be called aconite.” Hadrian was proud of himself for answering all the questions, and even more so for standing up for himself.

“Well, Potter. Perhaps you did do some of your reading. Three points to Slytherin.” Snape begrudgingly gave him the points, then spun around and went back to the front of the class. “On the board you will find instructions for the Cure for Boils potion. Copy it down and study it. Next class you all will be making this potion. I also expect a foot and a half of parchment on the different ingredients and steps of the potions and their purpose. After you are done copying the potion from the board, you are to read the first chapter of your texts and work silently until the end of class.” 

Everyone began pulling out their books and writing down the potion instructions on the board. The rest of the class period was spent reading and writing silently while Snape did parchmentwork at his desk. He didn’t even acknowledge the class when he dismissed them.

The Slytherins walked back to the common room to wait the 45 minutes until supper started. A few of the girls went back to their own rooms, but most of the boys stayed in the common room. Sat in a corner on a few comfy sofas, Hadrian pulled out his school work and started on the essays that had already been assigned. 

A few minutes passed before Hadrian could no longer stand the feeling of eyes on him and looked up to his yearmates. “Hello. I suppose I never formally introduced myself yesterday. My name is Hadrian Potter. Please call me Hadrian as I feel Harry has never much suited me.” He held out his hand to the group of boys gathered on the sofas around him.

A moment passed before Malfoy leaned forward and shook his waiting hand. “Draco Malfoy.” Malfoy pulled his hand back and gestured first to his left than his right. “This is Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. The other two boys in our year are Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. They’re not much for socializing which is why they went back to their room.” 

“It’s nice to meet you all. I know you all probably have a preconceived idea of me, but that’s not who I am. I’m just a first year like you all and I am here to learn and hopefully make some friends. I’m not the precious ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ and those books written about my life are not even close to true.” Hadrian hoped they would accept him for who he truly was and not let outside factors get in the way of his Housemates becoming his true family.

The three boys traded looks, seeming to talk without words, before Malfoy turned back to him. “Well, Potter. It seems there is hope for you yet.” A genuine smile graced Malfoy’s face as he gave him an approving nod. He then turned back to his work, apparently satisfied with the conversation. 

The rest of the time before supper was spent quietly working. It helped to calm Hadrian and gave him hope that his new House could become a home. 

When it was time for supper, the first year girls came down to the common area and joined the boys, who were just finishing packing up their homework. Accompanied by a few older students, the group made their way to the Great Hall. Still getting used to eating three meals a day, Hadrian made sure to make his plate seem full but actually was not that much food. A large, leafy salad with vegetables and some fruit on the side made it appear he had a lot of food. He could not wait until his stomach was able to handle normal amounts of food. He was also finding that he missed cooking and baking his own meals. Over the month that he had been on his own, he had grown to like his routine of experimenting with new recipes and flavors. Maybe on the weekends he would be able to skip the Great Hall during a meal or two and make something for himself in his trunk flat. 

During supper, Hadrian did not speak much but made sure to pay attention to the conversations around him and nod when appropriate. Talking was something he had to consciously remind himself to do after years of being forced not to speak or be punished. Therefore, it took a lot of concentration and effort to actively participate in conversing with others and his first day of classes had left him lethargic.

Thankfully, supper was over soon and they all headed back to the common room. Hadrian spent an hour or so finishing up his two homework from that day of classes and then excused himself with a gentle good night to his yearmates.

Once changed and in bed, Hadrian took some time to talk and catch up with Ceto through their mental familiar bond. She told him about all the things she had sensed throughout their day from her perch wrapped around his body. He promised to let her explore on her own tomorrow after a long talk about her being cautious and safe. Hadrian was apprehensive about letting her roam on her own. While he knew she could protect and take care of herself, he didn’t want the only being he considered family out of his sight.

After many mental assurances and calming thoughts, Hadrian fell asleep under the soft covers, Ceto wrapped around his body protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Credit to J.K. Rowling for the amazing speech from Snape. It is too iconic of a line to not include. All credit to her for that part. (And the HP universe)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry again for it being so short but life decided to metaphorically jump me and beat me up in a back alley this past week. Next week should hopefully be better, fingers crossed!
> 
> As always, any mistakes are mine and editing was done while distracted! I respond to every comment so let me know what you think I can do to better my writing or this story or just to say hi!
> 
> Love you!!  
> hanflyingsolo


	7. Goblins are Only Good at Banking, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian keeps settling in to life at Hogwarts and his dreaded health checkup arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting and generally making my day! I'm so sorry this chapter is quite short again. I've been in a writing slump and nothing seems right as I go along. I'm not going to skip out on my schedule though so I hope this tiny bit is enough to get you through another week.
> 
> Love you all,  
> hanflyingsolo

The next morning went much like the one before. Hadrian woke and showered, careful to not wake his slumbering roommates, then quietly exited the common room and began to explore the labyrinth of the Hogwarts dungeons. 

By the time Hadrian needed to return to the Slytherin common room, he had explored much more of the dungeons than the day before, now that he knew what to look for. He still did not enter any of the passages that he found, but noted their locations and the feelings that their magics left in him.

Unlike the previous day, the classes seemed to fly by. Right after breakfast they had a double Herbology lesson with the Hufflepuffs. Hadrian was ecstatic when Hannah, Susan, and Neville all motioned for him to join them at their table in Greenhouse #1. Catching up with them while also trying to learn and not get caught by Professor Sprout was a challenge but it was worth the risk in the end.

After what felt like only a few minutes, class was being dismissed. Hadrian hurriedly made plans with the three Puffs to meet in the library during their free period together on Friday so they could talk more before he ran to join the rest of the Slytherin first years before they reached the Great Hall.

Lunch finished, the next and final class of the day was a double Defense lesson with the Gryffindors. Much like in Potions, the Lions did not arrive until moments before the class started and brought noise and chaos with them. While Hadrian was excited for this class and wanted to learn as much as he could, it was difficult to concentrate with Professor Quirrell’s stutter that almost sounded too forced. A headache slowly built throughout the lesson and by the end of the double period, Hadrian’s head felt like it was going to split open. The pain almost distracted him from what he knew was waiting for him after supper.

Hadrian could see that a pattern was already beginning to form when right after class, the Slytherins all headed back to their common room to work on homework or just relax before supper. With his head still throbbing, Hadrian decided to lay down before supper and hope that helped.

It was not long before the moment came that he had been dreading since he heard about it: the health exams. Hadrian gave a farewell to his year mates as he trudged up the stairs to the fifth floor where the Hospital Wing was located. 

The large double doors were almost as grand as the ones at the entrance to the Great Hall and seemed twice as foreboding. Raising a shaking hand, Hadrian gave a weak knock before hesitantly pushing open one of the doors.

“Hello there, Dearie! You must be Mr. Potter here for your health checkup.” A cheerful woman in a white robe greeted him as he walked through the door. She was almost as short as him and exuded a feeling of security and warmth. She ushered him over to a bed and motioned for him to sit. “Now, I’ll have you just hop up here so we can get started.”

Hadrian was quick to snap out of his daze at her words. “Um, actually, Ms.?”

“Oh, Dear. You can call me Madam Pomfrey.” She told him as she bustled around, seemingly getting ready.

“Okay, Madam Pomfrey. I actually have a health report here done recently by a Goblin Healer. She signed, dated, and gave it a seal of authentication. I don’t want you to do any extra work when I have a recent report here for you.” Hadrian told her, straightening his spine and trying to exude confidence. 

Madam Pomfrey stopped moving around him and grabbed the paper he was holding out to her. “Hmm, yes it does appear that this is authentic. However, I would like to run my own test just to be thorough."

He knew if he protested too much she may become suspicious, so he simply conceded and let her work. 

With a complicated swirl of her wand, she cast her spell and a roll of parchment appeared a moment later. Madam Pomfrey grabbed the scroll and unraveled it. Hadrian could feel that this wasn't going the way he had hoped it would and gave a sigh as he watched her eyes widen the more she read.

"Mr. Potter, this is quite a collection of ailments. What I am reading here points to a long history of malnutrition, dehydration, and, dare I say it, abuse. I don't know why you would try to avoid the health scan, any Healer would try and help upon seeing this!" She admonished. 

Hadrian was unsure of how to respond to that statement. He had his reasons for trying to avoid this very conversation and getting told off was certainly not helping. "Yes, Madam. I am being treated by a Master Goblin Healer and am working to fix my health with a potion regimen and regular talks with her. The problem has been addressed and there is nothing left to worry about," He informed her.

“Mr. Potter, goblins are bankers, not Healers. I will be putting a note about this ‘treatment’ you speak of in your report and Professor Snape will discuss it more with you. Then he will communicate with me what potions he prescribes to you.” The Mediwitch told him tersely while making some notes to her parchment. “You are free to go now.” She dismissed him.

Hadrian was glad to finally be free of that place. It was disheartening to learn that the Mediwitch of Hogwarts did not view goblins as creatures with their own wants and desires. While they typically became bankers, there were goblins who chose different paths and excelled in what they did. It was also rare that a wizard was treated by a goblin so it made sense that they would not understand just how extraordinary goblin magic is and everything they are able treat and heal beyond wizen’s abilities. 

The rest of the evening passed by without anything else notable happening. After his health checkup, Hadrian had gone back to the Slytherin common room and sat with his dorm mates while finishing up his assigned work from that day. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day and he would rather complete his work right away than wait until the last minute and rush to get it done.

Wednesday passed quickly, despite it being a fully packed schedule with no free periods. Since all the first years had Astronomy from 10 pm until midnight, they had to be escorted to and from the Astronomy tower by a Prefect because it was outside of curfew. 

Thankfully, the next morning started with a free period so Hadrian and his fellow Slytherins were able to relax and catch up on the work they had not done last night. Hadrian, however, spent most of that free period worrying about the meeting schedule that had been posted on the Slytherin common room board yesterday evening. His meeting with Snape was scheduled for this afternoon right after they finished their last class of the day. 

As Snape had stated in his welcoming speech to the Slytherins, this meeting was to discuss academics, goals and aspirations, and any other topics. This included the checkup. Hadrian’s anxiety kept building throughout the day’s classes and he could see that the other boys had noticed his tension. Theo kept giving him probing looks when he thought Hadrian wasn’t looking, his eyes belaying his concern for the Boy-Who-Lived. 

Their last class of the day was a double Transfiguration lesson. While they had already had their first class in this subject yesterday, this double lesson was going to be more practical in nature whereas the class before was focused on theory. 

Upon entering the room, Hadrian was suspicious about the tabby cat perched on Professor McGonagall’s desk. The animal’s eyes seemed much more piercing and intelligent than they should be. Taking his seat at the front left of the room, he made sure to keep an eye on the creature. The Hufflepuffs entered the class shortly after and all of the students talked quietly amongst themselves as they waited for the Professor to arrive.

As they all sat, waiting, Hadrian was searching his brain for why the cat seemed to be triggering a memory that remained just out of reach. Just as his eyes lit up with recognition, the cat leapt off the desk and transformed midair, landing on the two feet of Professor McGonagall. Hadrian was in awe of the display along with the rest of the class. He had remember just before she transformed back to a human that one of his affinities listed on his health report was an animagus; the ability to transform into an animal at will. One of the books he had read before school had mentioned the transfiguration skill and how difficult it was to achieve. It hadn’t had any information on how to start the process. Seeing it in action now had him making a mental note to find a book on how to start obtaining that skill.

Professor McGonagall started class after explaining the intricacies and feats that can be achieved with proper transfiguration. Hadrian was fascinated by the complex magic and the Professor’s ease with which she used it. He knew this was going to be one of his favorite courses. When she had finished giving them a refresher of the theory, Professor McGonagall had the class try and transfigure the matchsticks she gave to them into silver sewing needles. 

Himself, Susan, and Malfoy were the first to successfully transfigure a proper looking sewing needle and received points for their Houses. The remainder of class was spent helping the other students with their transfiguration and working on perfecting their own needles. Hadrian had actually managed to forget what awaited him after class and had to hold back a panic attack when Professor McGonagall dismissed them and it all came rushing back.

He slowly packed up his books and supplies, hoping to prolong the inevitable. However, he was forced to leave when Malfoy started whining about how long he was taking. The walk back to the dorms felt like a ceremonial death march, with his new schoolmates by his sides, forcing him along. 

In true Slytherin fashion, the group walked Hadrian right up to Snape’s office door. When Hadrian froze, Malfoy knocked on the door for him and gave what he must have thought were reassuring words about how “Snape really isn’t that bad” and to “just suck it up” before pushing him forward to stand front of the door and leading the other Slytherins back to the common room. 

Gathering his nerves, Hadrian pushed open the door at the “Enter” spoken from inside. He was surprised to see that instead of the gloomy dungeon he was expecting to encounter, the room was actually bright and homey. A soft looking sofa sat on one side of the room across from a roaring fireplace. Bookshelves were scattered about, filled with various tomes on potions, defense, and other titles that Hadrian could not discern. 

A large desk took up the other side of the room where Snape was sat behind, working on parchment. Hadrian gently shut the door and approached the desk, hoping Snape would disregard him like he had in class and he could just leave.

To his disappointment, Snape looked up with a sharp eye and gestured for Hadrian to take the seat across from him. “Mr. Potter.” he spoke, voice even and unreadable, “Please sit, it seems we have much to discuss.”

Hadrian sat on the large armchair in front of the desk. He had an uneasy feeling this meeting was not going to go the way he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on a cliff like that!
> 
> I'm hoping next chapter will flow better and not feel as forced to write. Please let me know if I made any errors that need to be fixed or anything else like that! My job is starting to pick back up so I am hoping that pushes me to keep the energy from the day moving and transfer it into writing.
> 
> You are amazing and beautiful and I love you all,  
> hanflyingsolo


	8. Books Are Better Than Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with Snape and Hadrian gets to catch up with his friends from the train!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> How are you all doing? I've been better but life is slowly starting to look up. This chapter, while still shorter than I would like, felt easier to write. I hope that means it flows better and all. 
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes or such and I will get on them right away!
> 
> Love you all,  
> hanflyingsolo

Hadrian was trying to stay calm under the piercing gaze of Professor Snape. He had initially been so excited to learn that  _ the _ Severus Snape was the Potions Master and teacher at Hogwarts. Potions was quite similar to cooking and Hadrian had quickly taken to the art of brewing. One of the potions books that he had purchased mentioned current Potion Masters and there was a lengthy section dedicated to the youngest Potions Master in history, Severus Snape. 

Getting placed in Slytherin with his newly found potions inspiration had made him so excited to learn from the best  _ and _ be in the same House. However, his first lesson had shown him the harsh reality that the Professor seemed to already dislike him. 

The stone is his stomach weighed heavy as he sat, waiting for Snape to tear into him during this introductory meeting. And while he knew it was nothing to be shameful of, the thought that Snape knew of his previous treatment made him want to run deep into the dungeons and never emerge.

The sound of a throat being cleared drew him out of his escape fantasy. He focused back in on his surroundings and calmly met the Professor’s eyes. However, he quickly remembered what had happened the last time he had met a wizard’s eye and hastily looked slightly away. 

“Mr. Potter. I would like to get this meeting over before the day ends. If you could pay attention, it may help us to actually proceed,” Snape said with a scowl. 

Hadrian swallowed back the retort he wanted to say and instead responded, “Of course, Professor,” making sure to attempt at looking apologetic.

Professor Snape sneered at him for a moment longer before speaking. “Well, as I mentioned on the first evening, this meeting will be happening every year, although this first meeting is typically the longest and most informatory. As you progress though the Years, this time will shift to focus more on schooling and your goals for after Hogwarts. Let us first do a quick check of your health report, although I’m sure as the pampered Prince Potter, a splinter would be cause for complaint.” 

As the Professor pulled out several parchments from a folder with his name on it, Hadrian was working to keep his breathing under control and not display his emotions plainly on his face. Because of this, he nearly missed Snape’s reaction. 

The Professor’s hard mask dropped, showing his horror through dark eyes. A moment passed where Hadrian could read every emotion the Professor was experiencing before his mask suddenly snapped back into place. 

Snape roughly cleared his throat before speaking, his voice wavering at the start. “Mr. Potter, this is a concerning report. May I ask whom you were placed with after the death of your parents?” Snape asked, never looking up from the parchment he still held.

“I was placed with my mother’s sister, Professor. Petunia Dursley.” His words caused Snape to freeze up momentarily.

“Dursley. I assume she married then,” Snape muttered to himself, “No doubt she found someone just as awful as herself.” He seemed to realize he was talking aloud and gently shook his head before focusing back on the boy in front of him.

“I apologize, Mr. Potter but I will need to reschedule this meeting. Please meet me here once again after class on Friday. I’m afraid we have much to talk about.” With that said, Snape hurried Hadrian out of his office and closed the door behind him with a bang.

Hadrian’s head was spinning after what had just happened. He had expected to get mocked and ridiculed by the Professor over his health report. Snape had had no problems trying to tear him down in their first potions class, why would he not take the chance to mock him during their meeting? And why had it sounded as though Snape had known his Aunt? It was almost as if the Professor  _ cared _ , which did not line up with what he had observed so far.

His walk back to the common room was filled with questions, but no answers. He had been neglecting his personal reading since Hogwarts had started in favor of exploring the castle or doing homework. However, after that, he knew there was reading that needed to be done. First would be what Alistair had told him to look into: Occlumency and Legilimency. Perhaps if he understood one of the things that had been puzzling him, it would calm down his overworking brain. 

Once in the Slytherin dorms, Hadrian was grateful to see that all of the first year boys were congregated in the main area, leaving their room empty and giving him space to go into his real trunk and access his library. Granted, he could just pull the books he needed out of the compartment and read them in the dorms, but it felt safer and more comfortable to read in his own area where he could not be disturbed. 

Pulling out the several books on the subjects that were recommended by the goblins, Hadrian set up around the cozy sofa and absentmindedly floated a cup of tea to himself from the kitchen, warming it up along the way. Settling in for a long night, he cracked open the first book and dove in.

⸎ ⸎ ⸎

Finishing the last book, Hadrian set it aside and stood up to stretch out his back and legs which had been in the same position for the last few hours. He had been so invested in the knowledge the books offered that he had completely forgotten about going to class in the morning and that the other Slytherins would eventually wonder where he was. 

Thankfully, it was only a couple hours after supper had ended so he knew his dorm mates would still be in the common room working on their class assignments. 

Since wizarding food was protected by charms, he still had plenty of supplies to make himself dinner in the trunk flat. He cooked up a quick pasta with chicken and ate while starting his assignments from the lessons they had today. If he had a start to most all of the work, perhaps the others might not pry too much into where he was. 

After finishing his dinner and cleaning up, Hadrian exited his trunk, checking to make sure nobody was in the room as he got out. As it was nearing the time they all usually went to sleep, he did his bedtime routine before climbing into his bed and sitting up with a casual book on the history of Astronomy from the wizen perspective. 

Not long after, Draco and Theo came in and also got ready to turn in. They all stayed up for a bit longer before saying goodnight and falling asleep in preparation for the day ahead. 

When morning finally dawned, it saw Hadrian just as he had been the other mornings before. He had woken up a little later than usual but still before anyone else. Exploring the dungeons was turning out to be more of a task than he had been expecting. He made a note to himself to invest in a large piece of parchment so that he could start mapping out all the interesting doorways and magical deposits that he had found.

It was apparent that nobody really went much further into the dungeons than they needed to. The floors were covered in a thick layer of dust and there were rodent droppings along the walls. He would also need to look into cleaning spells and start tidying up as explored. Not only would it cover his foot tracks but it would help in easily identifying which areas had already been discovered. 

Several of the books he had read last night had mentioned that one of the first steps to Occlumency was organizing the mind. He felt he already had a fairly structured mind but now he was being more conscious of where he “sorted” his thoughts. He would need to set aside a good amount of time soon and truly submerge himself into his mind and sort everything but for now he would take small steps. When he made mental notes, he now clearly pictured a notebook in his mind that opened to his “notes” page and “wrote” the idea or reminder down. According to the books, deliberately placing his thoughts and memories in certain spots in his mind would make recall more reliable and clear. 

He already knew from the inheritance test and cleansing from the goblins that he had an eidetic memory but it only really presented as recalling things in a picture in his head. Occlumency would help him to recall full memories easier as well as allow him better control over his thoughts and emotions. The eidetic memory helped him remember; Occlumency would help him with control and order. 

Having these times in the morning all to himself was perfect because it gave him and Ceto time to talk while they explored. She had already been getting bored sitting through his classes, so today would be the first day she would be out on her own while he went to class. They were both worried for the other and didn’t want to leave them. However, Ceto knew that she would be able to explore quicker and more thoroughly while all the hatchlings were in class. 

Hadrian was concerned that someone would unknowingly trample the invisible snake but knew that Ceto was a master at maneuvering and would take care to stay safe. He was just scared to leave his best friend. They hadn’t been apart for longer than a few hours over the past year so today would be a test for both of them.

Arriving back at the common room, Hadrian and Ceto parted ways with promises from both to stay safe. Hadrian sat in the comfy arm chair in the corner and waited for everyone else to wake up so he could start what he knew would be a long day.

Once breakfast had finished, with Hadrian proud of himself for eating a bit more than what he normally could, the Puffs and Snakes walked out to the greenhouses for Herbology. Hadrian once again chose to sit with his friends from the train rather than with the Slytherins. 

As today was just a single period, it was mostly bookwork and discussion rather than hands on experience. Professor Sprout dismissed them early “in the spirit of Friday” she said. Hadrian gave a nod to the Slytherins before racing off to the library with Susan, Hannah, and Neville. They quickly found a table in a far back corner where they could talk freely without worrying about the librarian, Ms. Pince, getting irritated with them. Slytherins were not fond of talking just to talk so it would be nice to catch up with his first friends and get to know them better.

When they had all sat down and settled in, the three Badgers turned to him as one, like they had rehearsed it and Susan spoke, “So, Hadrian. Tell us all about the infamous snake pit! Is it true that you guys are in the old cells? One of the third years told us that the Slytherins had to sleep in an old cell the very first night to prove themselves worthy!” The dark-haired witch leaned in closer as she spoke, her excitement and curiosity apparent. Both Hannah and Neville were huddled in close as well.

Hadrian chuckled at his friends’ excitement. “No, unfortunately not. Our House is in the dungeons but it is actually quite cozy and welcoming. We have a giant wall of windows that looks out into the Black Lake. The Giant Squid sometimes stops by and waves at us! So, even though we are in the dungeons it isn’t as creepy as it sounds.” He told his friends, amused at their slight disappointment that he didn’t sleep in an abandoned cell his first night.

Hannah was the first to break out of it. “Well, that is good to hear! I can’t think of why we thought it would be okay that they made first years sleep in a cell! How is Slytherin going though, really? We were all happy for you to hopefully find a place, but sad that it wasn’t with us. We will definitely need to meet at least once a week! I don’t want a different House to be the thing that stops us from hanging out with you.” She reached across the table and put her palm facing up. He slowly put his hand in hers, hoping the touch wouldn’t freak him out. 

Thankfully, this touch wasn’t causing him to panic. Hannah gently squeezed his hand reassuringly and then let him withdraw at his own pace. Hadrian felt a few tears well up behind his eyes, but he blinked them away. He just wanted to bask in the comfort of a friend, not break down at the simple touch. 

The rest of their free period was spent catching up on how everyone’s first week had gone and what they had been doing. Hadrian did not share about what he had been exploring and discovering down in the dungeons, but he could tell that as time went on and he grew to become closer with the three Puffs that they would be the first people he would be telling.

⸎ ⸎ ⸎

_ Ceto was missing her hatchling but knew that she would rather be exploring and hunting than sitting in a boring room surrounded by other hatchlings that made it impossible for her to anything that would risk exposing herself. She was not happy with having to hide constantly but she did not want to get taken away from her hatchling. Their familiar bond could only do so much over long distances and the risk to them was too high to chance them getting separated.  _

_ While the dungeons were safe and full of tasty snacks, Ceto decided to head up and view the rest of the castle. It took her a bit of time to work out the moving stairs, but she soon had done a cursory slither-through of the first and second floors and had found nothing interesting. _

_ However, entering the third floor, Ceto scented something heavy that did not belong. She carefully made her way down the corridor and all the way to the end, where the smell was most concentrated. As a magical snake, she was able to sense basic magics. The handle to this room was bathed in a light layer of magic but nothing else had been effected. Ceto was able to find a knot in the door that had come loose, allowing her to make her way inside. _

_ The scent was overwhelming inside the room and it made her want to flee, but she knew this could be a danger to her hatchling and she needed to protect him as best she could. _

_ Light in the room was sparse, but Ceto was a beast of the sea so her eyes were more tempered for darkness. Flicking her tongue and peering around the room as best as she could, Ceto spotted a bright square of magic on the floor towards the center of the room. However, the magic being above it is what drew her attention the most.  _

_ As a magical beast, Ceto was able to generally sense other magical beasts and this one was huge and dangerous. She quickly catalogued the room and the beast occupying it before slithering back out the way she had came. Her hatchling needed to know about this right away. Even with her venom being extremely potent, it would take dozens of bites all around that beast to just effect it, and dozens more to kill it.  _

_ Racing back to the dungeons, Ceto finally remembered the wizen name given to the beast. What was a Cerberus doing in a school full of hatchlings? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on another cliff like that! 
> 
> I'm also sorry to push back the meeting with Snape but I want their first potion making and the meeting to be in the same chapter. 
> 
> I got a new job that will no longer take up 11 hours of my day so hopefully I will have more time to write and the chapters can go back to being longer.
> 
> The wonderful human Nightshade_12341 is also translating this series into Italian!! I will be linking it as soon as I can so keep an eye out for that and give them some love for being amazingly kind! 
> 
> I will see you guys next Saturday! Remember that you are extraordinary and you are loved!  
> hanflyingsolo


	9. Sneaky Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian and Snape have their meeting, but not before Snape pays a visit to #4 Privet Drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My new job is going to be starting soon so I may have to change my upload schedule to a different day but I will let you know!
> 
> It is picking back up again so I hope to make the chapters longer again. Thank you all so much for sticking by me as I write my first fic and being so supportive!
> 
> I love you all and appreciate your words and kudos so much. It honestly gets me through the week, knowing that you all are waiting for the next chapter so I cannot thank you enough.
> 
> Much love,  
> hanflyingsolo

Hadrian was glad to have been invited to sit with the Puffs for lunch after they left the library. Chatting and laughing with his newfound friends was helping to keep his mind off the upcoming potions class and what waited for him afterwards. 

He could feel the glares from the Gryffindor table. Apparently some of the Lions were not happy that their supposed 'Savior' had been sorted to Slytherin and was now friendly with Hufflepuffs. Most of the school, wrongly, seemed to think that Hufflepuff was the weakest House. In only the few interactions that Hadrian had with the Puffs, they were anything but weak. Their House animal was the badger after all, seemingly quiet and docile until they and their own were threatened. The Slytherins seemed to appreciate how feisty the Puffs could become and many upper years had strong friendships within the House of Badgers. 

Once lunch had finished, Hadrian resignedly departed from his Hufflepuff friends and joined the other Slytherins on their walk down to the dungeons for potions class. Even though he had just met with Snape yesterday, Hadrian was nervous to have class with his dour Head of House.

As per what was becoming the usual, the Slytherins were in the room and settled for a few minutes before the Gryffindors began to arrive. Once all the students were settled, the door to the classroom swung shut with a loud bang and Hadrian couldn’t help but liken it to the feeling of being trapped.

Professor Snape entered the room from a side door at the front and turned to face the class. Hadrian could feel his stomach sink lower and lower as Snape continued to look anywhere but him. 

The pale man took a deep breath before looking up and meeting Hadrian’s eyes. What Hadrian saw shining deep in that black gaze had his heart racing almost immediately. Behind the normally flat black was a gloss of emotion. 

He knew.

Professor Snape knew.

⸎ ⸎ ⸎

Potions Master Severus Snape was not having a good week. Not only was it a full first week to start out the school year, but he had the pleasure of Harry Potter being sorted into his House. Son of the boy who had bullied him through his entire school years at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was also the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World. 

His best friend had died to save the brat and he had learned from Headmaster Dumbledore that the boy had been living as a spoiled prince. He had no idea how the Boy-Who-Lived got sorted into Slytherin. Surely he had no more depth and cunning than a sheet of parchment.

This evening would hopefully be enlightening. While he had been surprised when the boy had correctly answered all of his questions during their first potions class, he could not imagine that it was more than pure luck. 

He would have to sit through an at least half an hour meeting with the boy and go over all of his hopes for the future and what he wished to do with his life. 

Severus was so distracted by his annoyance about the meeting that he nearly missed one of the third years he currently had in class drop stinging nettles instead of the dead nettle that the potion called for. He barely had time to throw up a shield around the cauldron before it exploded in a contained cloud of nettles and potion.

After banishing the mess and dealing with the distraught Ravenclaw, he sent the two lab partners off to the medical wing to get checked over to be safe. Great, now he had even more paperwork to fill out on top of the pile already towering on his desk. Thankfully, this was his last class of the day. 

He wrapped up the lesson and waited for the class to pack everything up before shooing them all out. Severus let out a deep sigh as he locked and warded the door then took the shortcut from the classroom into his office. The castle had been nice enough during his first year teaching to make a door directly from the class to his office. 

Once in his office, Severus groaned upon seeing new sets of parchment already waiting for him. Tossing off his outer robe, he sat down and dove right in. He didn’t look up until there was a knock on his door. Casting a tempus, he quickly packed up his parchment work when he saw it was time for the meeting with Potter. 

He called for him to enter, ready for what was sure to be an irritating half hour. 

He had no idea what was actually in store.

By the time he had gathered himself enough to dismiss the boy, his mind a whorl of questions. There was no way the Golden Boy of the wizarding world was being abused. The Headmaster has personally placed him with a family and regularly checked up on the spoilt boy. But there was no way that Petunia Evans, or Dursley now, had changed so much as to be nice to a wizen being. 

Absentmindedly, he threw up a note on his office door stating that his office hours would be closed for the remainder of the night and heavily sat down on the sofa, his mind racing.

While the health report had not shown any evidence of recent wounds, it did show long term effects such as malnutrition, brittle bones, and short stature. Unfortunately, Severus personally knew what effects abuse left on the body, not only from his own experience but from running mandatory health checks on all his snakes over the years. Slytherin values often led to many abused children being placed in the Snake Pit as they learned how to be cunning, resourceful, and ambitious. Whether you wanted to escape your abusers or rule the world, ambition was ambition.

Severus briefly thought about asking the Headmaster about the Potter boy but something in the back of his mind cautioned him against showing the man his hand. Severus knew that behind that grandfatherly façade there was a manipulative chess master. He himself had been one of the man’s pawns for quite some time now. 

No, asking the Headmaster would only lead to a bigger headache and unanswered questions. And the boy certainly wasn’t going to be honest with him which only left one more person: Petunia herself. 

Thankfully he still had some connections on the darker side that would be able to discreetly find Petunia. He hurriedly sent out a letter to his connection and sat back to wait for a response. While he waited, he decided to sort out his mindscape and look over his memories of when the boy was mentioned. 

He was drawn out of his meditation by the arrival of a response. His confidant had found the Dursley family. It looks like he would be taking a bit of a trip tonight.

Gathering his cloak, Severus quickly left the dungeons and made his way to the edge of Hogwarts' wards. Ensuring there was no one around, he spun on his heel and apparated to the location he had been given.

With a glance at his surroundings, he soon placed himself in an alleyway only a few houses down from his destination. Number 4 Privet Drive only had two lights on that he could see. With help from the nearly full moon, Severus could see that the house was disgustingly perfect and nearly identical to the others along the street. 

He pulled his cloak tighter around himself and cast a disillusionment charm to prevent any wayward eyes from spotting his form creeping up the walk. As he looked through the window he could see that the residents were all gathered in the living room, watching the television. He easily spotted Petunia as she was stick thin compared to the other two. Both of them were laid out in their chairs with a large slice of cake sat in front of their rotund bellies. 

Severus wandlessly cast a small compulsion for Petunia to look at the window where he met her gaze and seamlessly slipped into her mind. Searching out her memories of Potter, he was astonished to see just how poorly the child had been treated. The beatings, lack of food and water, and cutting words thrown at the boy was enough to make a grown man break. Yet, Potter was alive and at Hogwarts, seemingly unharmed or effected. Severus could only imagine the kind of masks the child wore daily just to survive.

Breaking the spell, he retreated from the house and made his way back to Hogwarts and down to his chambers. He would need the night to reevaluate all that he thought he knew about the Potter child. First starting with why Dumbledore repeatedly told him that the boy was spoiled beyond reason and living in the lap of luxury. Yes, it would be a long night.

⸎ ⸎ ⸎

Hadrian’s first actual potions class hadn’t gone as bad as he thought it might. Thanks to his practicing during August and his previous experience with cooking, he had easily picked up the Cure for Boils potion and how to make it the best and most efficient way. Since he had been so excited for potions, he had studied all the plants and ingredients they were scheduled to use and discovered the best ways to harvest, dice, and slice all the items. He could tell that Snape was impressed, even behind the layer of sadness his eyes showed.

He slowly packed up his cauldron and supplies, weary of what he knew waited for him after class. Snape too seemed to be taking his time cleaning up. Eventually, all of the other students had filed out the door, leaving him and Snape alone.

“Mr. Potter,” Snape cleared his throat, “follow me and we will head to my office.” Snape gestured for him to use the door at the front of the classroom which led directly to the office he had been in the previous night. “Sit.” He motioned for Hadrian to take the same seat as before as he made himself comfortable in his chair behind the desk. 

“Mr. Potter, I-”

“Professor, you-” 

They both spoke at the same time, halting when they heard the other. Hadrian gestured for the Professor to go first.

“Thank you. Mr. Potter, I wanted to apologize for my previous behavior towards your person. It was unacceptable and completely baseless. I hope you can forgive my actions and know that from this point forward I will not be basing my assumptions of people based on the words of others, no matter my prior disposition towards them.” Snape told him, meeting his eyes to show the sincerity of his words.

Hadrian was astounded. This is not what he had expected from this meeting. “I...uh..thank you, Professor. I was confused when you seemed to hate me when I had done nothing yet. What caused you to see this?” He asked the Professor.

Snape thought for a moment before replying. “I visited your relatives home last night,” he said with a sneer. “Petunia’s memories were very insightful and opened my eyes to the lies of others. Mr. Potter, I must ask that you be very careful around the Headmaster. He informed me that you were spoiled and treated like a prince with nobody to tell you ‘no’. He said that I would need to be more firm with you as to teach you humility because nobody else would. I allowed my negative history with your father to guide my actions rather than see you as your own person.”

Hadrian sat there, absorbing all that the Professor had told him. He already had his suspicions about the Headmaster but this information only solidified his thoughts. Dumbledore wanted him weak and uninformed.

“Professor, I want to show you something but you have to promise you will sit and talk through it with me. I can’t afford to have this information get out but I think it might help you understand all that the Headmaster had done to keep me where he wanted me.” Hadrian waited for the Professor’s nod before he summoned his Inheritance Test and first medical report from his trunk.

Snape’s brow rose with the display of wordless and wandless magic, but readily accepted the piece of parchment given to him. What he saw left his shocked speechless. He was so distracted with reading the results of the scan and test that he failed to notice Hadrian stare off into the distance and tense up.

_ ՖHatchling! Where are you?Ֆ  _ Hadrian heard Ceto frantically shout through their bond.

_ ՖI am in the Head Snake’s office, Ceto. What’s wrong? Are you okay?Ֆ _ Hadrian asked, his worry building by the second.

_ ՖI am fine, my Hatchling. But I found a danger in my exploring today. This place is not safe.Ֆ _ Ceto told him, her worry evident.

_ ՖCeto, what is it? We may have the Head Snake on our side, maybe he could help us!Ֆ _ He told the frantic snake.

There was a long pause before she spoke again,  _ ՖThere is a Hell Beast on the third floor. A Cerberus is in the castle.Ֆ _

Hadrian’s shock broke him out of his mind. Snape also looked up at him and their eyes met. A beat passed before they spoke at the same time:

“The Headmaster has to be stopped.”

“There is a three-headed Hell Beast in the castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More mind talk. I've missed Ceto and think they should definitely take a day together and just catch up and have fun. They have been plotting and researching for so long, they deserve a day of rest.
> 
> I've always wanted Snape to just apologize, so I made it happen! Hope now he can finally get over his animosity towards Hadrian and they can plot together.
> 
> Let me know about any errors or whatnot and I will get right on it!
> 
> Love you!!  
> hanflyingsolo


End file.
